Story of Konoha High School
by Rosita230
Summary: "Tapi kenapa gue juga kagak tahu!"/"Hati-hati kalau ngompol di kelas bakalan diteparin Anko-sensei di jamban!"/"Beuh! Yang jago bikin ginian pastinye si Pein!"/"Asuma-sensei is the bessstt! UUUUNNNN!"/Oi! Nan! Kagak kesambet, kan, lu?"/"WHUAATZZ! DIDEPAK!" . Chapter 8 'Special Ulangan' update. Chapter tentang Akatsuki yang sedang ngenes gegara ulangan. Cekidot!
1. Daftar Masuk

**Author :** Iseng-iseng bikin cerita tentang drama comedy tentang kisah di sekolah. Mungkin banyak juga yang buat cerita dengan setting Sekolah. Dan tokoh utama di cerita ini adalah para team Akatsuki. Mengapa Author milih Akatsuki? Soalnya team Akatsuki itu cocok untuk di jadikan tempat penyiksaan dan juga guyonan. (Akatsuki team : Maksud, lo, Thor?! -Author di keroyok Akatsuki-). Dan saya juga akan menampilkan OC yang saya buat. Lagian untuk tema sekolah, kan, memerlukan banyak orang. Oh, ya, fic ini terinspirasi dari Ficnya Riyuki18

**Warning :** Gak nyambung, menyebabkan stress berlanjut, jatungan, full adegan berdarah-darah, amnesia, dan narkolepsi

**Disclaimer :** Akatsuki beserta Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kecuali para OC yang saya buat

* * *

**Story of Konoha High School**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Pagi hari yang indah di Konoha Gakure ditemani oleh kicauan burung yang bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dimana-mana. Sungguh musim semi yang indah. Dan tak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah goa terlarang yang dalamnya juga ditinggali oleh para makhluk terlarang aka Akatsuki.

Di depan goa (baca:markas) Akatsuki terdapat dua orang setan -di keroyok akatsuki- ehm, dua orang pemuda pemuda yang sedang duduk-duduk sambil menggigil. Tapi yang menggigil kedinginan hanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang, sedangkan temannya hanya telanjang dada.

"Adem banget, sih, hawanya!". Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah penuh keriput -author di sharingan Itachi- sedang menggigil di sana. Ia memakai berlapis-lapis 'Tango' (baca:jaket) serta syal.

"Ya, iya lah hawanya adem. Temperaturnya aja 3°. Namanya juga awal musim semi!" jawab pemuda berambut putih yang membawa sabit.

"Terus, kenapa lo kagak adem sama sekali, Dan?" tanya Itachi, pemuda berambut hitam panjang full keriput tadi sambil menggigil.

"Karena gua dilindungi oleh dewa Jashin," jawab Hidan bangga.

"Selain dewa Jashin ada gak, sih? Dewa jashin itu gak ada tauk! Dasar kafir lu, Dan" ejek Itachi dengan nada bicara kayak anak 4l4y.

"Jangan omong sembarangan lu!—" belum selesai Hidan protes seseorang datang dari dalam goa Akatsuki

"Oi, kalian berdua! Jangan pacaran aja!" panggil seorang cewek imut berambut merah saos dari dalam goa (Sasori : anjrit! Gue bukan cewek tau! -disumpel botol saos-).

"Huwek! Mana sudi gue pacaran sama kakek-kakek kayak gini!" protes Hidan.

"Gue juga ogah pacaran sama orang kafir kayak lu!" protes Itachi gak mau kalah.

"Udah gak usah berantem aja! Semuanya disuruh si Pein kumpul, tuh! Katanya ada pengumuman!". Ketiganya segera masuk ke dalam sebelum kena bacok sang ketua, Pein.

...

..

.

Di dalam goa yang hangat penuh dengan penderitaan abadi yang tak akan pernah pudar (Reader : alah, gak usah banyak bacot dan gak usah ngedramatisir, lu, Thor!) terdapatlah beberapa makhluk nista sedang baris-berbaris. Wajah dari makhluk nista tersebut bermacam-macam, mulai dari abstrak, belang, kayak ikan, sampai kayak preman.

"Lah, bukannya si Konan, Kakuzu, sama Deidara juga belum kumpul? Terus ngapain kita di suruh ngumpul sekarang mending nanti aja, deh?" protes Hidan gak terima kenangan indahnya bersama Itachi tadi ada yang gangguin -dicekek ItaHidan-.

"Sebentar lagi paling mereka bertiga udah pulang dari belanjanya di pasar Konoha," jawab Zetsu.

"Kalau gitu cepet kasih tau pengumumannya sekarang! Gue mau ngadem di luar, terus mau ngelakuin misi, terus mau nangkep ikan di sungai, terus bla bla bla bla!" omel Hidan dengan gaya kayak emak-emak campur rampok lagi malak.

"Oke, oke, gue umumin! Mulai besok kita akan sekolah di Konoha Gakuen!" umum Pein dengan toa comotan dari mesjid setempat (Pak Haji : pantesan toa di mesjid deket markas Akatsuki ilang! Ckckck, Mesjidnya gue pindah aja).

"What! Sekolah! Awal musim semi kayak gini! OGAH!" protes semuanya.

"Napa emang?" tanya Pein.

"Nanti aku gak bisa berlama-lamaan dengan ikanku tersayang!" Alasan Kisame bikin semua yang disana _sweatdrop_.

"Idih! Males banget gue, musim semi kayak gini dibuat sekolah? Sorry!" elak Sasori kayak anak cewek.

"Adem-adem kayak gini?! Sorry, daripada sekolah gue lebih milih tidur di kasur anget!" Itachi juga ikut-ikutan protes.

Pein yang udah kagak sabaran ngehadapin anak buahnya yang banyak alesan akhirnya teriak-teriak pakek toa yang tadi di pegang. "POKOKNYA HARUS MAU! GAK ADA TAPI, TAPI'AN! YANG NOLAK GUE SIAPIN PEMAKAMAN BUAT LU SEMUA!" teriak Pein sekuat tenaga pakek toa bikin yag lainnya budeg sesaat.

"KAGAK BOLEH! KAGAK BOLEH! BIAYA PENDAFTARANNYA MAHAL TAUK! BELOM LAGI UANG SEWA GEDUNGNYA, TERUS KEPERLUAN YANG LAINNYA JUGA!". Kakuzu ala emak-emak ceramahin anaknya langsung nongol ke depan muka Pein bawa-bawa toa yang tadi di pegang Pein begitu denger semua team Akatsuki mau sekolah .

"Tenang! Tsunade sudah bebasin kita dari biaya!". Kali ini Pein teriak dengan dua toa masjid.

"Beneran, nih?" ancam Kakuzu sambil bawa-bawa sabit hasil comotan dari Hidan.

"Iye, bener, sumpah!". Pein agak keder lihat muka Kakuzu dari deket. Mengingat wajah Kakuzu kayak preman campur rampok kelas kakap.

"Oke! Deal!" setuju Kakuzu sambil berjabat tangan dengan Pein layaknya lagi bisnis lalu melengos pergi ke kamar buat ngitung duit sisa belanja tadi.

"Huhuhu, besok gue gak bakalan ketemu sama ikan mas gue tercinta," mewek Kisame sambil cium-cium itu akuarium.

"Oi! Sas, Dan, Chi, kita intip bentar, yuk, sekolah baru kita, un!" ajak Deidara setengah berbisik kepada ketiga temannya itu.

"Yok!". Dan pada akhirnya keempat bocah Akatsuki tersebut segera pergi ke tempat yang dituju, yaitu sorga (ItaHidanDeiSa : nyumpahin lo? -nguber author-).

...

..

.

Akhirnya keempat makhluk nista tersebut sampai di Konoha Gakuen. Keempat makhluk itu hanya bersembunyi di balik sempak-sempak cucian orang dengan gaya tentara (Author : pfft! Gayanya kayak tentara eh, ngumpet di sempak-sempak cucian orang! -di keroyok-).

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka melihat rombongan cewek cantik lewat di depan keempat mahkluk laknat tersebut. Sedangkan keempat mahkluk laknat tersebut ngiler lihat rombongan cewek cantik nan seksi tersebut. Pikiran mereka berempat mulai mesum.

"Pasti bakalan asik, nih, sekolah di sini, un," kata deidara membuka gerbang kematian *plak* ehm, membuka pembicaraan dan cengar cengir sedari ngeliat rombongan cewek cantik tersebut.

"Iya, tiap hari bisa cuci mata lihat paha anak cewek yang semulus paha AKB48," setuju hidan dengan wajah mesumnya plus cengar cengir kayak Deidara.

"Hohoi! Lihat cewek di sebelah sana!" tunjuk Itachi yang radar mesumnya menemukan cewek cantik.

"Bah! Ngiler, deh, gue lihat segerombolan cewek disana!" ucap Sasori sambil ngiler.

"Anu, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka. Dan suaranya itu kayak suara anak cewek imut bikin keempat makhluk laknat itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Iya!" jawab keempat Akatsuki tersebut sambil noleh kebelakang. Harapan mereka berempat, sih, cewek cantik dan imut. Tapi begitu mereka membuka mata lebar-lebar tampaklah segumpal daging besar dengan rambut di kucir dua memakai baju lengan pendek serta celana pendek seatas lutut. Sekali melihat rasanya pengen jejeritan.

"MONSTER LEMAK!" teriak keempat pemuda Akatsuki itu sampai-sampai menjebol capslock serta kuping Author pemirsa.

"Huwa! Aku dibilang Monster Lemak sama cowok-cowok ini!". Tangisan gadis gendut bin bola raksasa ini memecahkan telinga para empat Akatsuki itu. Mau tak mau mereka berempat harus tenangin cewek raksasa itu, dari pada kuping jadi budeg.

"Cup.. cup janga nangis! Ada kakek Itachi disini! Un" hibur Deidara membuat orang yang disebelahnya nonjok wajah banci jadi-jadian itu.

"Ngapain pukul gue, un?!" protes Deidara gak terima dan balik nonjok wajah Itachi.

"Cih! Lu juga pukul gue!". Itachi dan Deidara malah berantem sendiri ala banci-banci perempatan.

"Oi! Kita diskusi dulu biar bola daging ini diem. Sini!" panggil Hidan sambil nyeret dua banci perempatan itu.

Setelah ribuan abad (?) berdiskusi untuk menenangkan bola lemak tadi, mereka berempat sepakat. Walaupun nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Dengan suara gemetar mereka mengucapkan hasil diskusi tadi.

"Baiklah, kami mau melakukan apapun, sebagai gantinya jangan menangis!" ucap ItaHidanDeiSas dengan berat hati.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu.."

* * *

Hari sudah mulai sore. Suhu udara juga semakin dingin mengingat ini adalah awal musim semi. Tapi di markas Akatsuki sang ketua celingukan mencari empat anak buahnya yang hilang entah kemana. Entah dicolong setan, ditahan, ngerusuh, ke sorga, pokoknya Author gak peduli (Pein : Lah, lu, kan, yang bikin ceritanya!).

"ITACHI! HIDAN! SASORI! DEIDARA! LU BEREMPAT ADA DIMANA?! BANTUIN GUE MANCING!" panggil Pein teriak-teriak di atas markas dengan gaya ala kingkong manjat gedung.

"Berisik Lu! Gangguin orang lagi ngitung duit aja!" umpat Kakuzu sambil lempar batu sembunyi tangan (?).

"Daripada ngitung duit, mending lu bantuin gue cari keempat makhluk nista tersebut!". Dan lihatlah adegan selanjutnya sodara-sodara. Mereka berdua saling adu mulut, jambak-jambakan, sampai berantem ala banci.

"Bukannya Deidara-senpai dan ketiga orang lainnya sedang pergi ngintip sekolah baru kita, ya?" sela Tobi polos.

"Eh, KENAPA GUE GAK DIAJAK! PADAHAL GUE PENGEN LIAT GADIS-GADIS CANTIK DISANA!" protes Pein sambil nangis bombay.

Dari dapur terlihat pandangan gak enak sedang mengawasi Pein membuat sang ketua menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sosok tadi seolah-olah ingin berkata, _Mau selingkuh, lo?_

KRETEK! KRAK!

Naasnya Pein udah kena _smackdown_nya Konan yang tadi sempet dengar teriakkan mesumnya Pein. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya tulang pinggang sang ketua berubah menjadi ganda.

...

..

.

"Akhirnya, monster lemaknya tadi tidur juga," umpat Hidan denga pakaian compang-camping.

"Iya, pinggang gue keseleo semua gara-gara dia minta digendong, un" umpat Deidara yang habis gendong bola lemak tadi. Dan sekarang tubuhnya penuh dengan koyok.

"Lu bertiga, sih, enak. Gue yang dikira boneka malah dibanting-banting!" gerutu Sasori.

"Aduh! Gue encok, nih, abis ditindihin bola daging raksasa tadi!" umpat Itachi sambil jalan layaknya kakek-kakek sedang encok pinggangnya.

"Jangan-jangan, bola daging tadi juga sekolah di Konoha High School? un" kata Deidara buat yang lainnya langsung pasang tampang _drop _gak percaya.

"Sekarang gue jadi mikir. Mending kita nggak sekolah disana, deh!" pendapat Hidan yang lainnya setuju dengan pendapat Hidan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau gak mau sekolah disana si Pein udah nyiapin PEMAKAMAN kita," kata Sasori.

Keempat pemuda tadi jalan ke markas mereka dengan langkah lunglai. Nyawa mereka seakan-akan akan pergi ke sorga. Empat makhluk laknat tersebut nangis-nangis bombay sepajang perjalanan pulang. Mereka nangis karena, mungkin saja besok ketemu sama bola daging raksasa itu.

Mereka membayangkan kalau bola daging raksasa itu akan mengajak bermain permainan mautnya dan berakhir seperti keadaan mereka sekarang ini. Hanya membayangkan saja sudah membuat keempat makhluk dari neraka itu bergidik ngeri.

...

..

.

"Lah, itu mereka!" Kisame yang ada di depan markas, tepatnya di kolam ikan segera melaporkan kepada yang bersangkutan.

"Anjrit, lu semua! Pergi ke Konoha High School gak ngajak-ngajak!" protes Pein yang di belakangnya ada Konan dengan aura horror. "Eh, gak jadi, deh," kata Pein balik ke dalam.

"Ngapain wajah lu semua kayak habis lihat setan?" tanya Zetsu yang mucul dari dalem tanah.

"Ketemu monster raksasa, (un)" jawab ItaHidanDeiSas gak semangat seperti nyawanya akan mendekati ajal mereka.

"Bakalan kayak gimana, ya, jadinya besok?" batin Hidan.

"Kita ancur palingan, un." jawab Deidara yang akan balik ke kamarnya.

"Oi! Dari mana aja kalian? Sore-sore gini baru pulang? Gak bantuin gue mancing lagi!" omel Kakuzu layaknya emak-emak ceramahin anaknya yang kagak pulang-pulang. Sementara yang diajak ngomong diem aja dan balik ke kamar masing-masing.

"Ckckck, pengen lihat, deh, gue, jadi kayak apa besok?" batin Kisame dan Zetsu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author :** Huahahahaha, saya puas bisa bikin Team Akatsuki masuk ke dalam sekenario maut saya. Dan chapter ini adalah permulaan. Maklum saja kalau banyak penulisan yang gaje, humor yang garing banget, dan gak nyambung. Tapi saya udah teliti berkali-kali, kok ^^v

**ItaHidanDeiSas :** Sialan, lu, Thor, bikin kita berempat mengalami kejadian buruk yang gak bakalan kami lupakan! *Rage Mode on*

**Author :** Tenang saja, kalian berempat akan bertemu gadis gendut tadi, kok!

**ItaHidanDeiSas :** GAK SUDI! *nguber Author*

**Author :** Tenang mas bro, gadis gendut itu akan bertemu kalian dengan tampila yang beda, kok! *lari-lari bawa laptop*

**ItaHidanDeiSas :** Iya, tampilan beda karena dia pakek seragam sekolah!

**Author :** Silahkan baca chapter selanjutnya jika masih selamat! See u next again!

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READ MINNA \^^/**

**.**

**.**

**GAK REVIEW JAMBAN BESERTA ISINYA MELAYANG**


	2. Hari Pertama Masuk

**Author :** Huwa! Chapter 1 yang lihat 107, tapi yang review cuma 1 orang?! *nangis kejet-kejet*. Sebegitu jeleknya kah cerita saya? Chapter 2 update! mau tau kegilaan Akatsuki selanjutnya, silahkan baca~ gak suka ceritanya ngapain baca, aneh banget gak suka ceritanya masih tetep baca!

**Warning :** Gak nyambung, menyebabkan stress berlanjut, jatungan, full adegan berdarah-darah, amnesia, dan narkolepsi

**Disclaimer :** Akatsuki beserta Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kecuali para OC yang saya buat

* * *

**Stroy of Konoha High School**

**Chapter 2**

**(Hari Pertama Masuk)**

**.**

"WOI! BANGUN LU SEMUA! HARI INI KITA AKAN MASUK SEKOLAH!" teriak Pein pakek toa di lorong kamar anggota Akatsuki. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain langsung keluar kamar dengan tampang mode rage yang siap ngebantai Pein. Pein hanya menyelamatkan diri ke tempat yang aman.

"Berisik!(un)" teriak yang lain gak kalah heboh dari Pein.

"Sadar, oi! Hari ini hari pertama kita masuk sekolah! Kalau telat, kita semua bakal kena sambit Tsunade! BEGO!" teriak Pein bikin budeg sesaat. Yang lainnya hanya diem, mikir, manggut-manggut, dan sedetik kemudian kalang kabut.

"Buset, kita telat, nih!" Itachi langsung lari ke kamar mandi diikuti yang lainnya. Sementara Pein yang udah mandi masih ayem-ayem aja duduk di sofa sambil nyeruput teh anget.

"Kita masuk kamar mandi lima-lima aja. Biar cepet!" usul Kisame yang masuk kamar mandi duluan diikuti Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, dan Zetsu.

"Dari pada telat, mending gue mandi di WC aja, deh!" umpat Sasori sambil nangis-nangis gaje mengingat WC di markas Akatsuki sempit dan bau.

"Gue juga, un!" kata Deidara yang langsung masuk ke WC di sebelah WC yang ditempatin Sasori. Kebetulan WC di markas Akatsuki ada 3, karena tiap pagi setelah masak masakannya Konan pada antri di WC.

"Tobi ikut masuk ke dalam, Deidara-_senpai_!" rengek Tobi sambil gedor-gedor itu Pintu WC.

"Lu di WC sebelah sana, un!" teriak Deidara juga gedor-gedor pintu gak kalah heboh sama Tobi.

"WC sebelah dipakek Konan-_senpai_ mandi!" teriak Tobi yang makin kenceng gedor-gedor pintu WC.

"Kalau gitu tunggu bentar! Gue mau selesai, nih, un!" bentak Deidara yang masih sabunan.

"Gak mau! Tobi maunya sekarang! Tobi maunya sekarang!" mewek Tobi semakin menjadi-jadi dan makin kenceng gedorin pintu WC yang ditempatin Deidara.

KRETEK! KRAK! BRAK!

Gara-gara Tobi kenceng banget gedor-gedor pintu WC, alhasil pintu WC yang udah gak layak itu tumbang ke arah Deidara. Deidara yang masih pakek celana dalem ketindihan pintu WC yang udah reyot itu. Tobi dengan polos hanya melengos pergi tanpa bantuin Deidara yang sedang ketindihan pintu WC.

"Tobi! Bantuin gue kenapa! un" teriak Deidara minta pertolongan kepada Tobi. Tapi orang yang dimaksud sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kisame, Hidan, Itachi, dan Zetsu yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat kejadian itu langsung ngakak berjamaah. Sementara kakuzu asik ngomel ke Deidara.

"Deidara! Uang saku lu bulan depan bakalan gue potong buat gantiin pintu! Bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.." omel Kakuzu persis kayak emak-emak.

"Dari pada ceramahin gue, un.." ucap Deidara yang masih diposisinya. "MENDING BANTUIN NYINGKIRIN PINTU INI, DEH, UN!" bentak Deidara bikin yang tadinya ketawain dia jadi mingkem karena kaget. Konan yang baru keluar dari WC disebelah Deidara langsung lompat ke tiang setempat. Pein dan Sasori yang lagi minum teh jadi sembur-semburan teh gara-gara kaget denger teriaknnya Deidara. Tobi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya pasang tampang abstrak. Kakuzu masih asik ceramahin Deidara.

"Oke, oke gue bantuin!" kata Itachi yang barusan kaget denger bentakannya Deidara. Begitu pintu yang tumbang diangkat, tampaklah Deidara yang hanya memakai celana dalam saja. Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, dan Zetsu melanjutkan aksi tertawanya. Pein dan Sasori yang tadi sempat sembur-semburan teh yang ngeliat Deidara dalam keadaan seperti itu sembur-semburan teh lagi. Konan hanya tutup muka aja. Kakuzu masih ceramah. Tobi udah ngilang entah kemana.

* * *

Di Konoha Gakuen, Akatsuki sudah sampai disana dengan burung buatan Deidara dan langsung lari menuju tempat papan pengumuman berada. Dari atas sampek bawah, mereka mencari-cari nama mereka ditempatkan di kelas mana. Hasilnya :

Deidara kelas 11B

Hidan kelas 11B

Itachi kelas 12A

Kakuzu kelas 12A

Kisame kelas 12A

Konan kelas 12A

Pein kelas 12A

Sasori kelas 11B

Tobi kelas 11B

Zetsu kelas 12A

"Lah?! Kenapa gue kelas 11?! Umur gue lebih tua dari Itachi kenapa dia yang kelas 12?! Gue gak terima, gue harus demo di depan kantornya Tsunade, nih!" protes Sasori.

"Itu karena tampilanmu yang seperti anak-anak dan kayak perempuan pula! Oh, iya, kalau kamu mau protes gak usah ke kantor saya. Karena saya udah ada disini!" sahut seseorang di belakang Sasori bikin Sasori bergidik ngeri yang ternyata adalah Tsunade.

"Gak jadi protes, deh" jawab Sasori sambil jalan pergi ke kelasnya dengan gemetaran diikuti yang lainnya yang ingin protes dan gak jadi karena sudah ada mbah-mbah -digeplak tsunade- dengan aura horror di belakang mereka.

* * *

Setelah mereka menemukan kelas masing-masing, team Akatsuki segera menuju lapangan. Mereka segera berbaris di barisan masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian acara berlangsung dengan sehat walafiat (baca:khidmat). Dan Tsunade, selaku kepala sekolah berceramah dengan ala kadarnya dan juga tak ada habisnya.

"Panas-panas gini, tuh, nenek ngomelnya panjang bener!" komentar Sasori di setujui oleh Pein, Kisame, Deidara, dan Hidan.

"Bantai aja, yok!" ajak Hidan yang keluar sisi imortalnya.

"Ogah, bisa kena pukulan mautnya (un)!" tolak SasPeKisDei agak berbisik sambil ngibas-ngibasin tangan. Kalau teriak nanti bisa kena tinjuan maut Tsunade.

Hampir 2 jam Tsunade berceramah dan sudah ada puluhan murid yang pingsan akibat kepanasan, ceramah Tsunade berhenti begitu mendung datang. Mendadak backsound dengan lagu ' We Are The Champion' muncul para siswa bersorak-sorak dalam hati layaknya nonton bola yang jagonya menang. Begitu upacara selesai, para murid segera berlarian ala slow motion ke kelasnya dengan tangisan ala kemenangan dan tak lupa backsound' We Are The Champion'.

* * *

Di kelas 11B, Sasori duduk di samping pemuda berambut nanas yang lagi asik-asiknya tidur. Deidara duduk dan naasnya dia duduk di samping Tobi yang kelewatan autis itu. Hidan? Oh, kalau makhluk terlarang yang satu itu duduk di bangku paling pojok dengan kaki ditaruh di atas meja dan kebetulan sampingannya Hidan lagi kagak masuk.

.

"Oi! Bangun!" Sasori nyolek-nyolek kepala nanas yang lagi tiduran dipundaknya, berharap untuk bangun.

"Nyem.. Berisik lu!" omel Shikamaru yang masih diposisinya.

"Kalau mau tiduran dipundak gue, sih, gak apa. Tapi, JANGAN NGILER JUGA DIPUNDAK GUE NAPA?!" teriak Sasori di kuping Shikamaru sambil nangis-nangis bombay. Shikamaru yang kena suara ultrasoniknya Sasori langsung tumbang.

"Sabar, ya, bro" prihatin Gaara dari belakang Sasori sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak saudaranya yang gak kena ilernya Shikamaru itu. Kebetulan Gaara duduk dibelakang Sasori.

"Iya, makasih" balas Sasori yang lagi nangis gaje karena pundak kirinya full iler Shikamaru.

.

"Tobi seneng banget bisa duduk sebangku sama _senpai_!" bahagia Tobi penuh dengan keautisan. Gimana gak autis kalau Tobi nari-nari di meja bangku Deidara.

'_Lu seneng! Gue ngenes! un_' batin Deidara sambil nangis air terjun.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka oleh sesosok macan betina *Author digampar* ehm, guru dengan tatapan _killer_. Kelas yang awalnya rame, sekarang jadi mingkem gak ada yang berani bicara. Tobi yang asik nari-nari di atas meja langsung nyolot turun. Guru itu hanya memandangi seluruh isi ruangan dan berjalan menuju meja guru. Masih dengan tatapan sadisnya, guru itu memperkenalkan diri begitu tahu ada penampakan baru.

"Sepertinya ada murid baru disini. Nama saya Anko guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas ini!" kenal Anko masih dengan tatapan _killer_nya.

'_Pelajaran matematika aja udah bisa dibilang pelajaran paling mengerikan, eh, ditambah gurunya killer juga wali kelas ruangan ini! Apes banget, nih, dapet wali kelas kayak dia!_' batin DeiSasHidan. Tobi hanya diem duduk sambil makan sekantong permen.

"Saya sangat benci ada orang yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran saya dan makan saat pelajaran saya!" Anko ngelempar spidol ke kepala Shikamaru yang asik molor di pundaknya Sasori. Shikamaru pun tewas (baca:pingsan) seketika dengan sebuah nanas kembar di kepalanya. Tobi langsung berhenti dari kegiatan ngemut permennya.

'_Hmm, kenapa gue jadi keder kayak gini, ya? Padahal yang diomelin Shikamaru, juga si kepala nanas itu udah gak senderan di pundak gue lagi?_' batin Sasori yang duduk tegak dan diam tak bergeming menahan ketakutan (halah, ngedramatisir lagi!).

"Dan kamu, bocah berambut putih yang duduk di pojok sendirian! Selain sikap kamu yang gak sopan, kamu juga bertelanjang dada di kelas! Lu mau sekolah apa mau jadi preman! Sana ke ruang BP!" amuk Anko. Yang merasa diomeli segera lari secepat kilat menuju ruang BP, daripada kena bacotan guru killer itu lebih lama. Dan anehnya, Hidan langsung tahu dimana ruang BP tersebut.

"Baik! Kita mulai pelajarannya!" lanjut Anko mulai menulis di papan tulis. Siswa lainnya hanya mendengarkan ceramahnya Anko dengan tegang full keringet dingin.

* * *

Sementara itu di kelas 12A, Konan duduk dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan poni panjangnya yang menutupi wajah kanannya. Kakuzu duduk sama Zetsu di pojok belakang kelas, karena jika ditaruh di depan takutnya nakutin guru yang masuk kelas. Di depan Kakuzu dan Zetsu, duduk seorang duren busuk dan seseorang dengan wajah penuh coretan hitam. Itachi duduk disebelah cewek berambut mirip seperti SeeU Vocaloid. Kisame duduk seorang diri didekat pintu belakang kelas.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian sang guru berambut hitam gelombang dengan mata yang berwarna merah mulai memasuki kelas haram tersebut. Begitu melihat penampakan setan baru di berbagai sudut ruangan awalnya kaget, tapi ia bersikap elegan seperti biasa.

"Tuh guru namanya siapa?" tanya Konan ke anak cewek disebelahnya.

"Kurenai-_sensei_, ia ngajar B. Inggris" jawabnya dengan senyumannya.

"Sepertinya ada beberapa anak baru disini. Jika ingin tahu nama saya, saya adalah Kurenai. Guru yang mengajar bahasa Inggris." kenalnya dengan senyuman ramahnya, beda dengan Anko yang langsung ngamuk setelah melihat penamkan setan di kelasnya.

"Wuih! Gurunya cakep!" bisik Pein yang langsung kena pelototan Konan yang tak jauh dari bangku Pein.

"Saya akan ada rapat mendadak jadi akan saya membagikan tugas kelompok pada kalian. Setiap kelompok satu bangku dan kumpulkan tugas kalian kepada Temari sebelum bel istirahat." perintah Kurenai yang langsung membagikan selembar soal kepada setiap bangku. Begitu selesai membagika soal langsung ngacir keluar kelas.

.

Sementara itu di kelompok Itachi.

"Eh, kalau boleh tahu, nama lu siapa?" tanya Itachi pada teman sebangkunya itu.

"Lu gak perlu tahu nama gue" jawabnya dengan cuek dan dingin.

"Jangan gitu, dong, kita, kan, temen sekelas. Jadi kalau mau komunikasi lebih enak" rayu Itachi.

"Gue gak bakalan sudi dan gak bakalan pernah komunikasi sama lu!" sahut gadis yang sebangku dengan Itachi dengan dinginnya.

"Ayolah!" rayu Itachi dengan jurus _pupy eyes_nya berharap cewek disebelahnya luluh.

"Huft, oke, nama gue Nanami Nakashima, puas? Tapi jangan pernah panggil nama gue!" Akhirnya gadis bernama Nanami itu luluh juga walaupun berakhiran dengan kata-kata yang pedas.

.

Konan sama kelompoknya ayem-ayem aja. Kisame kayaknya rada ngerti bahasa Inggirs, tuh. Pein sama Kankuro? Mereka berdua asik cari contekan sana-sini. Tapi tidak bagi dua bandit di belakang Pein. Mereka berdua gak mau kerjasama.

"Eh, Zu, ini menyangkut nilai kita, nih! Ayo, kerjain bareng!" rengek Zetsu.

"Perkata 1 juta!" Kakuzu masih aja mata duitan bikin teman sebangkunya stress berat.

"Ck, gue kerjain sendirian aja!" Zetsu lihat kertas soal sambil nangis bombay, berhubung Zetsu gak ngerti bahasa Inggris sama sekali. Yang Zetsu tahu mungkin tentang tanaman, cocok di mapel Biologi.

..

.

TENG! TONG! TENG! TONG! Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Siswa-siswi segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Dan sekian cerita Akatsuki yang baru masuk sekolah pertama.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author :** Hahahahaha, maap ceritanya gaje abyis!

**Answer Review :**

**The Leader :** Mau daftar OC? Boleh, kalau bisa OC cowok, ya :) Kebetulan lagi butuh 2-5 orang OC cowok yang mempunyai sifat gak jelas

**.**

**HAPPY READ AND PLEASE REVIEW MINNA! ^^V  
**


	3. Party in Akatsuki Home

**Author : **Chapter 3 update! mau tau kegilaan Akatsuki selanjutnya, silahkan baca~ gak suka ceritanya ngapain baca, aneh banget gak suka ceritanya masih tetep baca!

**Warning :** Gak nyambung, menyebabkan stress berlanjut, jatungan, full adegan berdarah-darah, amnesia, gak nurut EYD, mati karena gila, dan narkolepsi

**Disclaimer :** Akatsuki beserta Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kecuali para OC yang saya buat

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**_

* * *

**Story of Konoha High Shcool**

**Chapter 3**

**(Party in Akatsuki Home)**

Istirahat ini Sasori dan Deidara menuju ke ruang perpustakaan (eh, kesambet apaan, tuh bocah?). Dalam perjalanan menuju ke perpustakaan mereka ngata-ngatain Anko yang baru saja nyetrap mereka berdua gara-gara gak bisa ngerjain soal matematika yang ada di papan tulis. Alhasil mereka harus berdiri dari pelajaran mulai sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Kebetulan juga Sasori dan Deidara disuruh ngerjain soal pertama.

"Sial banget si macan garong itu, un!" Deidara ngedumel gak jelas untungnya Anko lagi gak lewat jalan perpus.

"Iya! Masa cuma gak bisa ngerjain satu soal harus disuruh berdiri di depan kelas sampai bel istirahat berbunyi?!" umpat Sasori masih kesel sama perlakuan Anko kepadanya.

"Nanti malem kita bantai, yuk, un! Malem-malem rumahnya kita ledakin gitu, un!" usul Deidara asal jeplak.

"Gue sesuju, eh, maksudnya, setuju!" setuju Sasori yang ketauan banget kalau Sasori ngefans sama Suju bikin Deidara sweatdrop sebentar.

"_Senpai_~" panggil seseorang di belakang SasoDei dan kelihatannya dua makhluk nista itu mnengenal suara itu.

"Eh, un, bukannya itu suara cewek gendut yang waktu itu, ya, un?" tanya Deidara pada Sasori yang udah pasang tampang ngeri.

"Iya, masa cewek itu juga sekolah disini?" tanya balik Sasori yang udah keringetan.

"Malapetakan, dong, un!" kata Deidara sambil bisik-bisik.

"Kenapa _senpai_ berdua pada bisik-bisik?" tanya cewek yang berada di belakang SasoDei.

"Hehe, nggak apa-apa, kok(un)" jawab SasoDei beberangan dengan tawa garing tanpa noleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

"Senpai mau ke perpustakaan, ya?" tanya cewek itu masih ngikutin SasoDei. SasoDei hanya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Sayuri ikut, dong!" pinta gadis yang diketahui bernama Sayuri itu.

"Dapat dipastikan, un! Bocah ini memang monster bola yang waktu itu, un!" bisik Deidara ke Sasori.

"Oi, Dei, gue ada renana. Kita harus nengok ke belakang sambil senyum sesudah itu langsung ngacir sejauh-jauhnya!" usul Sasori sambil bisik-bisik.

"Gue setuju, un!" kata Deidara.

Dan kedua makhluk nista itu menoleh kearah belakang dengan efek slowmotion. Betapa terkejutnya mereka menyadari ada bidadari cantik nan unyu jatuh dari surga berambut pink yang dikucir dua. Dua makhluk nista itu melongo sesaat. Ingin rasanya pingsan, tapi tak bisa. (LEBAY!)

..

.

Hidan yang baru keluar dari ruang BP udah nangkring diatas meja dengan tampang bete banget. Udah diomelin selama berjam-jam, eh, sabit tercintanya disita. Padahal di depan ruang BP dia udah nangis kejet-kejet sampai orang-orang yang lewat ngebatin kalau dia pasti kesurupan buat ngeluluhin hati Anko-_sensei_. Dan dengan terpaksa Anko-_sensei_ nyeret Hidan dan dilempar ke dalam kelas.

"Awas, lu! Dasar guru kayak macan garong, gue sumpahin supaya Dewa Jashin ngasih karma ke tuh, macan!" omel Hidan misuh-misuh dengan gajenya pakek acara nyumpahin segala juga.

"Keren juga, lu. Baru pertama kali masuk sekolah udah pacaran sama Anko-_sensei_ di ruang BP" sahut Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Apa?! Gue pacaran sama macan betina itu?! Gak sudi!" bantah Hidan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pintu kelas. Naasnya Anko yang lagi ngambil barang yang ketinggalan di kelas dengar omelan Hidan. Anko sukses _deathglare_ Hidan yang lagi asik-asiknya ngebacot gak jelas tetang dirinya.

"Dan, Anko-_sensei_ ada disana, tuh" Naruto nyolek-nyeolek bahu Hidan, tapi gak digubris sama sekali sama yang dicolek Naruto.

"Berisik!" Begitu Hidan melihat ke arah pintu kelas, tampaklah sesosok macan betina tengah menatap Hidan dengan seringai dan _deathglarenya._

"Hidan.." panggil Anko dengan penekanan disetiap suku katanya.

"Iya, _sensei_" sahut Hidan dengan _puppy eyes_nya. Harapannya, sih, biar diampuni tapi malah bikin orang mutah-mutah.

"_Sensei_ punya hadiah, nih, jadi, ayo ikut _sensei_ ke tempat yang paling indah sedunia!" ajak Anko yang sudah nyeret kaki Hidan ke ruang BP.

"TIIDAAK!" jerit Hidan lebay mode on ditambah nangis air terjun niagara bikin sekolah banjir bandang.

..

.

Kita intip Pein dan Kisame yang lagi di perpustakaan (kesambet apaan, nih, kok pada di perpustakaan?). Oalah, ternyata Pein ke perpustakaan untuk mencari majalah bokep sambil ngikuti Konan sama temen sebangkunya. Kisame, sih, lagi cari-cari buku tentang cara merawat ikan, ikan terbagus sedunia, dan pokoknya buku yang berhubungan dengan ikan, deh.

"Hadeh, kok, gak ada sama sekali, ya, buku po*no nya?" guman Pein sambil terus bolak-balik buku di rak.

"Ya, iyalah, kagak ada. Ini perpus untuk cari pengetahuan bukan untuk lihat hal laknat kayak gitu!" sahut Kisame yang lagi baca buku tentang IKAN.

.

"Eh, namamu tadi siapa? Aku lupa" tanya Konan pada teman sebangkunya itu. Teman sebangkunya langsung sweatdrop sambil ngebatin '_Dia pikunan banget, sih! 50 kali dia tanya nama ke gue dan ini yang ke-51 kalinya!_'.

"Harumi" jawabnya dengan senyuman manisnya. "Harumi Kiyomizu"

"Ya, ya, Harumi, nanti sore mau gak aku ajak ke toko kue gak?" ajak Konan agak maksa.

"Toko kue? Mau, mau! Emang buat siapa?" tanya Harumi histeris. Ketahuan kalau dia maniak segala jenis cake.

"Buat ngerayain pertama kalinya team kami masuk sekolah," jawab Konan.

"Aku boleh ikut ngerayainnya?" pinta Harumi dengan puppy eyesnya membuat Konan mengiyakan. Aslinya, sih, Konan terlalu khawatir kalau teman barunya ini ketemu sama 9 makhluk bejat bin nista nan autis itu.

.

Di sudut lain perpustakaan tampaklah dua makhluk nista berwujud banci jadi-jadian dan sebungkus saos saori dengan satu cewek manis sedang bercakap-cakap sambil membaca buku.

"Wah, gak nyangka kamu jadi secantik ini, un!" puji Deidara dengan tampang mesumnya.

"Hebatnya dalam satu hari diet bisa jadi kayak gini? Apa rahasianya?" tanya Sasori yang ditanya hanya mesam-mesem sendiri.

"Hehehe.. Rahasia, dong" jawab Sayuri dengan senyuman manisnya bikin SasoDei ngefly sama mimisan.

"Oi! Sas, Dei, tumben lu berdua pada dateng ke perpus. Kesambet apaan lo berdua?" panggil Konan sambil menghampiri dua makhluk gak jelas itu.

"Kesambet sama takdir (un)!" jawab Sasori dan Deidara kompak.

"Temanmu, ya, Konan?" tanya Harumi di belakang Konan sambil senyum manis bikin Sasori dan Deidara melongo samil netesin iler.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu, sih!" jawab Konan agak ragu nyebut dua dedemit *plak* itu sebagai teman.

"Mereka berdua manis dan cantik, ya. Apalagi cewek yag rambut merah itu, imut banget!" puji Harumi yang gak tau gender dua makhluk itu dan tanpa dosanya nyebut Sasori dan Deidara sebagai cewek dan juga dikatai cantik. SasoDei langsung pundung seketika.

"Anu.. Mereka berdua.. Co.. Cowok.." Konan agak gagap berkat pujian maut (bagi SasoDei) Harumi. "Kayaknya, sih" tambah Konan dengan suara sangat pelan sepelan-pelannya siput yang lagi gendong kebo (Readers:gak usah banyak bacot, thor!).

"Eh! Maaf, aku gak tahu gender kalian! Habis kalau dilihat sekilas kalian berdua mirip cewek walaupun pakek seragam cowok!" Lagi-lagi perkataan Harumi menohok hati SasoDei. Apalagi kalimat 'Habis kalau dilihat sekilas kalian berdua mirip cewek walaupun pakek seragam cowok'.

"Gak apa, kok!" Sasori sok tegar, padahal dalem hatinya udah nangis-nangis sambil ngebacot gak jelas.

"Weh, gak nyangka gue. Kalian udah punya temen baru, ya? Apalagi cewek manis semuanya!" ucap Pein yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Konan dan nempel-nempel ke Harumi. Spontan Harumi langsung ngegampar Pein pakek meja perpus bikin Pein pingsan. Untungnya penjaga perpus lagi sakit, jadi gak bakalan diomelin berkat aksinya Pein cs. Sementara SasoDeiKoKis plus Sayuri _jawdrop_ lihat aksi Harumi.

"Konan, siapa dia? Kenapa ada preman berwajah ancur disini?" tanya Harumi ketakutan sambil bersembunyi di belakang Konan. Walaupun Pein masih pingsan dia masih bisa mendengar kata-kata Harumi yang menusuk hati.

"Oh, dia Leader kami" jawab Konan nahan malu berkat aksi bejat Pein yang nempel-nempel Harumi.

* * *

**WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS TAKAMI WO MEZASHITE! FIGHTING DREAMERS NARIFURI KAMAWAZU! FIGHTING DREAMERS SHINJIRU GA MAMA NI! OLI OLI OLI OH! JUST GO MY WAY!** Murid-murid pada sweatdrop yang baru saja dengar bel pulang Konoha Gakuen yang terkesan lebay. Kenapa bel diganti? Karena murid-murid pada bosen denger bel yang terlalu mainstream. Tapi murid-murid pada nggak ngira bakalan diganti dengan bel yang lebih malu-maluin.

"Ah, kalau gak salah nama _senpai_ Konan, ya? Temennya Sasori-_senpai _dan Deidara-_senpai_?" tanya Sayuri sambil menghampiri Harumi dan Konan yang masih di depan gerbang.

"Yap!" jawab Konan singkat.

"Nama _senpai_ yang satunya siapa?" tanya Sayuri lagi.

"Harumi.. Harumi Kiyomizu. Salam kenal!" jawab Harumi ramah apalagi senyumnya yang bisa bikin kutub utara meleleh dalam waktu satu detik *PLAK* *LEBAY MODE ON*. "Namamu?"

"Aku Sayuri Chiba! Salam kenal juga!" jawab Sayuri semangat dengan senyum imutnya. "_Senpai _mau kemana? Sayuri ikut, dong!" rengek Sayuri.

"Boleh ngajak dia, kan, Konan?" tanya Harumi pada Konan. Konan hanya mengiyakan.

..

.

Sementara itu di markas Akatsuki lagi pada heboh untuk bikin pesta kecil-kecilan buat ngerayain hari pertama Akatsuki team masuk sekolah. Maklum, mereka, kan, kagak pernah sekolah sebelumnya. Dekorasinya mulai dari pita bekas, meja bekas mungut di TPA, taplak warna-warni bekas, pokoknya semua dekorasinya bekas semua, deh. Tahukan kenapa semua dekorasinya bekas, pastilah Kakuzu gak sudi ngeluarin banyak _money_.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Konan yang ada di dekat pintu masuk goa.

"Permisi!" ucap Sayuri dan Harumi bebarengan.

"Oh, cayangkqyu! Kamyu udah pulang ea?!" Pein langsung ngalay dan meluk-meluk Konan begitu udah pulang. Konan langsung ngelempar Pein ke dinding.

"BERISIK!" bentak Konan.

"Konan, kuenya mau ditaruh dimana?" tanya Harumi.

"Eer.. Kayaknya dimeja itu deh" jawab Konan ragu-ragu soalnya yang nyusun dekorasi bukan dia tapi Sasori, Deidara, dan Zetsu.

"Anu.. Kuenya aku yang taruh aja" Sasori langsung ngambil kue itu dari tangan Harumi dan membukanya. Tiba-tiba Deidara tak sengaja terpeleset kulit pisang yang Tobi buang sembarangan sehingga Deidara mendorong Sasori dari belakang.

BRUK!

"Aduh! Apa-apaan, sih, lo, Dei!" umpat Sasori gaje tapi begitu lihat depan tampaklah sesosok gadis dengan wajah belepotan penuh kue. Sasori merinding begitu menyadari gadis yang ada didepannya itu Harumi.

"Ha.. Harumi-_senpai_!" panggil Sayuri agak takut saat lihat aura _horror _milik Harumi.

BUGH! (bunyi apa tuh?)

"Harumi kamu tak apa? Ini tisu!" tanya Konan khawatir pada keadaan Harumi, teman barunya yang baru aja kena nista.

"Aku gak apa, kok!" jawab Harumi sambil ngelap wajahnya dengan tisu juga pasang wajah manis. Padahal udah mbalang (baca:ngelempar) Sasori pakek batu yang sebagai pintu goa Akatsuki dengan sekuat tenaga. Anggota Akatsuki lainnya kecuali Konan merinding berkat aksi tolak peluru dari Harumi. Yang dilempar hanya pingsang dibawah batu dengan mulut berbusa dan pakek acara ngompol segala.

"Ayo, acaranya lanjut!" seru Konan bersemagat disertai backsound 'We Are The Champion' eh slah maksudnya "A Live While We're You'.

"Sasori-chan, kamu gak apa?" tanya Harumi tanpa dosa sedikitpun dan gak sadar panggil Sasori dengan tambahan 'chan' ngebuat hati Sasori seperti tertusuk ribuan pisau.

'_Elo yang bikin gue jadi babak belur kayak gini! Dan jangan pernah panggil gue dengan akhiran chan!' _Sasori teriak frustasi di dalam hatinya. Nanti kalau keras-keras bisa babak belur ronde II.

.

Pesta berlangsung dengan terlalu meriah gegara Deidara yang berantem dengan Tobi sampek ngerusak perabotan-perabotan disusul dengan omelan Kakuzu yang nyeramahin Deidara dan Tobi.

"Harumi-_senpai_, menurutmu Sasori-_senpai_ itu orangnya kayak apa?" tanya Sayuri tiba-tiba dengan wajah polosnya sedangkan yang ditanyai jadi _blushing_.

"Err.. anu.. dia itu.." jawab harumi agak gugup. Maklumlah ditanyai gitu mana ada yang gak gugup.

"Dia itu apa? Tampan?" tanya Sayuri lagi bikin harumi jadi tambah _blushing_.

"Dia itu.. Cantik!" jawab Harumi bikin Sayuri ngegubrak seketika. "Wah, aku jadi pengen kayak Sasori-chan yang imut banget itu!" Harumi jadi ngelantur sambil tunjuk-tunjuk Sasori yang kayaknya habis ngegubrak juga.

"Oh, gitu ya. Aku pergi ke toilet sebentar, ya"

.

"Sasori-_senpai_ udah denger, kan?" tanya Sayuri di tempat Sasori duduk. "Udah puas?"

"Gak puas sama sekali! Masa gue dibilang cantik? Kalau imut, sih, masih gue terima!" Ternyata Sasori nyuruh Sayuri bilang begitu ke Harumi. Kayaknya si Saos Saori ini lagi palling in lop (baca:falling in love) ke Harumi sejak dia ngambil kue dari tangan Harumi.

"Sasori-_senpai_.. suka Harumi-_senpai_, ya?" tanya Sayuri sambil nyeruput minumannya bikin Sasori _blusing_.

"Nggak, kok!" elak Sasori sambil membuang muka.

"Jujur aja, kalau _senpai_ suka nanti aku bantuin biar lebih deket sama Harumi-_senpai_. Kalau gak jujur nanti bisa diambil orang lain, lho!" goda Sayuri bikin Sasori tambah _blushing_.

"Oke, oke, aku jujur kalau aku memang suka sama dia!" ucap Sasori setengah teriak bikin yang lainnya langsung menoleh.

"Suka sama siapa, un?" tanya Deidara dengan tatapan mengontrogasi.

"Ayo cepet ngomong!" Pein malah kayak orang mau malak.

"Suka.. suka sama.. sama.. sama.. sama.." Sasori udah keringet dingin gegara introgasi dari teman-temannya itu.

"Temen sekelas gue!" jawab Sasori dengan wajah yang memerah. Kemudian yang lainnya cuma bisa ber'Oh' dan mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Harumi kayaknya agak kecewa dengan pengakuan Sasori barusan.

"Hah.. Sekarang coba _senpai_ deketin Harumi-_senpai_" saran Sayuri sambil dorong-dorong Sasori. Alhasil Sasori yang didorong-dorong Sayuri malah nubruk Harumi yang kebetulan lagi jalan ke arah tempat duduk Sasori dan Sayuri berada.

BRUK!

"..." ruangan hening seketika menyadari posisi Sasori dan Harumi terduduk di tanah dengan tangan Sasori yang ada di ehmdadaehm Harumi.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! BUAGH!

"KYAAA! SASORI-CHAN HIDUNG BELANG!" jerit Harumi sambil lari pulang ke rumahnya setelah ngegampar Sasori. Sasori masih _shock_ begitu juga dengan Sayuri yang merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ya ampun! Gak nyangka gue, anakku jadi mesum kayak gini!" ucap Konan layaknya embok-embok yang tahu anaknya telah melakukan hal nista.

"Papah juga gak percaya kamu jadi kayak gini!" tambah Pein malah jadi bapak-bapak.

"Jaman sekarang anak muda udah pada berani-berani, ya. kakek nggak nyangka!" ucap Itachi meragain kakek-kakek.

"BERISIK LO SEMUA! INI SEMUA CUMA KECELAKAAN! BUBAR! BUBAR! BUBAR!" teriak Sasori yang udah ngamuk-ngamuk kayak Satpol PP lagi ngusir pedagang pinggir jalan.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author :** Hore, udah berapa minggu kagak update nih cerita! Maap kalau cerita gaje abis! Untuk OC para Review akan saya munculin di chapter depan! Mungkin berkat kejadian ini Sasori dan Harumi jadi tambah deket, nih! Oh iya, pendaftaran OCnya saya tutup!

**Sasori :** Deket apaan! Nambah jauh tahu!

**Balasan Review :**

**nowan456 yoval :** _Saya terima OC-nya. Sifatnya bagus, nih, cocok dengan Fic ini!_

** :**_ Hm, saya pikirin dulu, ya, soalnya yang lagi saya butuhkan OC cowok_

**akbar123 :** _Oke, OC-nya saya terima, mungkin beberapa sifat saya ubah dikit_

**The Leader :** _Saya terima OC-nya. Tapi kepribadiannya saya ubah dikit, ya. Biar cocok sama Fic ini._

**Guest :** _Ok!_

**ImaSea :** _Saya pikirkan dulu, ya_

**Kisasa Kaguya :** _kayaknya iya, Hidan peramal, kayaknya, sih. Emang kayak gitu sifat Kakuzu. Author penasaran, nih, ibunya Kakuzu ngidam apaan, sih, sampek anaknya jadi mata duitan kayak gitu? Dan terima kasih!_

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY READ MINNA ^^v**


	4. Love and Jealous

**Author : **Chapter 4 update! mau tau kegilaan Akatsuki selanjutnya, silahkan baca~ gak suka ceritanya ngapain baca, aneh banget gak suka ceritanya masih tetep baca!

**Warning :** Gak nyambung, menyebabkan stress berlanjut, jatungan, full adegan berdarah-darah, amnesia, gak nurut EYD, mati karena gila, dan narkolepsi

**Disclaimer :** Akatsuki beserta Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kecuali para OC yang saya buat dan para review

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**_

* * *

**Story of Konoha High Shcool**

**Chapter 4**

**(Love and Jealous)**

Pagi hari yang indah dengan kicauan burung yang terbang kesana kemari. Team Akatsuki pergi ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki. Kenapa para Akatsuki jalan kaki? Maklum saking semangatnya hari kedua masuk sekolah Team Akatsuki sampai berangkat jam 5 pagi. Sampai di sekolah ternyata sudah jam 7 Team Akatsuki kelabakan memasuki kelas masing-masing. Padahal masuk sekolahnya jam 8.

Di kelas 11B...

"Kenapa, un, muka lu pucet banget, un?" tanya Deidara yang sedari tadi memandangi keanehan di wajah Sasori.

"Gue bersalah banget kemarin, gak sengaja pegang" jawab Sasori disertai tangisan ala air terjun.

"Gak usah elu pikirin, nanti Harumi bakalan maafin elu, kok!" tutur Deidara yang dijawab helaan nafas oleh Sasori.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasori-_senpai_, kemarin _senpai_ bilang ada cewek yang disukai di kelas ini. Siapa orangnya?" tanya Tobi tiba-tiba ngebuat Sasori gelagapan.

"Err.. anu.." jawab Sasori bingung sambil lirik sana lirik sini berharap ada cewek yang menurutnya cantik.

"Siapa, un? Sakura Haruno, un?" tebak Deidara yang merasa memiliki nama itu menoleh kepadanya.

"Idih! Amit-amit gue suka sama Tsunade generasi ke 2 itu!" elak Sasori yang langsung di _deathglare_ oleh Sakura dari jarak jauh.

"Ino Yamanaka?" tebak Tobi ikut-ikutan nebak.

"Amit-amit juga itu. Secara dia, kan, kembarannya Sakura, jadi gak beda jauh darinya!" jawab Sasori yang langsung kena _deathglare_ Sakura dan Ino.

"Lho, kenapa mereka berdua, kan, cantik?" tanya Tobi yang merasa dikatai cantik langsung senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Cantik, sih, cantik, tapi kayak mak lampir!" jawab Sasori yang langsung kena lemparan meja maut Sakura dan Ino. Seketika itu Sasori pingsan ditempat.

"Apa lo bilang!" omel Sakura dan Ino bebarengan.

"Eh, kagak, kok, un. Mungkin maksud Sasori mak lampir tapi cantik dan imut ngalahin Taylor Swift!" Deidara kelabakan cari-cari alesan yang bagus buat tenangin 2 nenek sihir ini.

"Oh, begitu, ya" sahut Ino dan Sakura dengan senyumannya dan meninggalkan trio Akatsuki itu.

Begitu Sasori bangun dari pingsannya Deidara dn Tobi segera mengintrogasinya. "Siapa, un, cewek yang lu sukai, un"

"Itu.. itu.." jawab Sasori sambil nunjuk kesegala arah bikin Deidara dan Tobi mumet.

"Itu siapa _senpai_?" tanya Tobi.

"ITU!" teriak Sasori sambil nunjuk pintu kelas yang kebetulan masuk cewek berambut gelombang putih dengan bola mata berwarna ungu. Deidara dan Tobi segera menengok ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sasori.

"Oh, jadi dia (un)" koor Deidara dan Tobi kompak.

"Iya, dia manis banget, kan" komentar Sasori yang tanpa sadar membuat perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Begitu dia sadar apa yang dikatakannya dia langsung menutup mulutnya. "Ups.."

"WOI! CEWEK YANG BERNAMA KAIYA YUKIMORI, UN, ELU DITAKSIR SAMA SASORI, UN!" teriak Deidara dengan toa colongan dari mesjid. Sementara yang merasa namanya dipanggil bingung.

"Cie Cie! Suit Suit!" Suasana di kelas langsung heboh berkat aksi Deidara. Banyak yang ngasih selamat ke cewek bernama Kaiya Yukimori itu. Sementara Sasori makin tambah budrek.

"Bukan gitu.." jelas Sasori gak ada yang nanggepin.

"Oi, Shikamaru, tempat duduk lo tukeran sama Kaiya, dong, biar mereka berdua makin mesra!" Gaara nyeret Shikamaru ke tempat asal duduk Kaiya. Kayaknya Gaara ngedukung Sasori, nih.

"Oke!" setuju Shikamaru. Kenapa Shikamaru setuju? Soalnya tempat asal duduk Kaiya ada di dekat jendela yang menghadap lorong. Temari, kan, suka mondar-mandir lewat kelas 11B, maklum ketua kelas.

"Sasori-kun, boleh aku duduk sekarang?" tanya cewek berambut putih itu dengan pipi merona.

"Ya, boleh" jawab Sasori dengan senyuman yang ngebuat kelas jadi heboh lagi.

"Kenapa, nih, kok, heboh banget?" tanya Konan yang lagi nganterin bekal ke Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, dan Hidan yang kelupaan.

"Ini, lho, Sasori ngungkapin perasaannya ke cewek yang ada disebelahnya!" sahut Sakura dan Ino bebarengan.

"Oh, jadi cewek yang dimaksud Sasori kemarin adalah itu cewek, ya. Manis juga" kometar Konan sementara Harumi tampaknya gregetan banget.

"Namanya cewek yang sebelahan dengan Sasori siapa?" tanya Harumi ketus tapi tak disadari oleh Konan dan yang lainnya.

"Namanya Kaiya Yukimori" sahut Tenten ikut-ikutan ngegosip.

"Oh, gitu. Eh, ini bekal buat Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, dan Sasori tolong kasihin, ya. Kami mau balik ke kelas dulu!" pamit Konan yang ngegandeng tangan Harumi.

* * *

**HARE WATARU HI MO AME NO HI MO! UKABU ANO EGAO! OMOIDE TOOKU ASETE MO! OMOKAGE SAGASHITE! YOMIGAERU HI WA NADA SOUSOU!** Bel istirahat Konoha gakuen berbunyi. Murid-murid tambah _sweatdrop_ yang denger bel istirahat kayak lagu buat galau, pas banget sama suasana hatinya Sasori dan Harumi.

"Sas, un, mau kemana lo, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Ke kantin aja, deh" jawab Sasori bete.

"Kalau neng Kaiya mau kemana, nih?" tanya Hidan yang tiba-tiba nongol bikin orang keserang penyakit jantung.

"Kebetulan aku laper, jadi pengen ke kantin" jawab Kaiya yang langsung di 'suit suit' lagi sama anak-anak di kelas.

"Kaiya, kesananya bareng Sasori aja!" usul Sakura disetujui oleh teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"EH!" sahut Kaiya dengan pipi yag merona. "Terserah, deh" tambah Kaiya yang ngebuat kelas makin heboh.

"Jangan lupa, kesananya gandengan tangan, ya!" usul Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, dan Deidara kompak.

"APAH?!" kaget Sasori wajahnya udah merah kayak rambutnya.

"Iya, kalau kagak tau gandengan tangan kayak gini, nih!" Hidan asik ngegandengin tangan Sasori dan Kaiya dan berkat itu Hidan sukses kena gaplok Sasori.

"Udah cepetan ke kantin, keburu bel masuk, lho!" saran Tenten yang gak sengaja dorong Kaiya dari belakang dan sukses meluk Sasori. Team Akatsuki yang lain di tambah Harumi lihat kejadian ini kaget. Apalagi Harumi yang kayaknya udah panas sepanas-panasnya magma (LEBAY!).

"Aduh, anak gue emang playboy! Kemarin udah deketin Harumi sekarang udah dapet cewek yang lebih manis!" Kata-kata Pein sukses nujep hati Harumi pas kata 'lebih manis'.

"Kakek salut saka kamu!" ucap Itachi yang nagkring di jendela kelas yang menghadap ke lorong.

"BUBAR! BUBAR! BUBAR!" usir Sasori yang kayak Satpol PP lagi ngebubarin para banci yang lagi kumpul. Tanpa sadar Sasori pergi keluar kelas masih ngegandeng tangan Kaiya bikin makin heboh seheboh-hebohnya Hiroshima di bom atom.

..

.

Di kantin Sasori ngedumel gak jelas dan masih gak sadar ngegandeng tangan Kaiya kenceng banget. Harumi mau masuk kantin lihat Sasori yang lagi milih-milih makan sambil ngegandeng tangan Kaiya membuat Harumi makin panas. Saking geregetnya Harumi ngegebrak nampan di samping nampan Sasori kenceng banget sampai-sampai Dewa Neptunus terbagun dari mimpinya dan anak-anak yang ada di kantin kaget juga Sasori dan Kaiya.

"Pesen kare yang pedes banget! Lomboknya 10 kilo!" pesen Harumi yang tanpa sadar pesen kare yang _naudubilahhimindalig_ bisa bikin orang mutaber.

"Eh, Mi, lu kagak gila, kan, pesen kare yang super pedes?" tanya Nanami yang ada di samping Harumi _sweatdrop_ begitu juga Sasori dan Kaiya serta semua orang yang ada di kantin.

"Gue kagak gila, gue lagi laper!" jawab Harumi ketus. "Tambah lombok ijonya 2 mangkok dan segelas air putih!" Nanami makin _jawdrop_ lihat tingkah temennya yang awalnya normal jadi abnormal.

"Baik, ini pesanannya!" jawab bibi yang ada di kantin itu.

"Eh, Kaiya, kita di bangku itu aja, ya" usul Sasori masih gak sadar dan masih ngegandeng tangan Kaiya. Kaiya hanya mengagguk dengan rona di pipinya.

"Nanami kita di bangku yang sana aja, yuk!" Harumi nyeret Nanami yang baru aja pesen ramen dan lupa mau pesen minumannya.

.

Harumi dan Nanami duduk di bangku sebelahnya Sasori. Entah sadar atau nggak Sasori dan Kaiya duduk berhadapan dan Sasori masih megang tangan Kaiya. Dan kali ini Kaiya juga gak sadar karena asik cerita pengalamannya yang lucu-lucu. Sayuri yang baru masuk ke kanting bingung dengan keadaan Harumi dan juga Sasori.

"Eh, senpai, senpai sadar nggak, sih?" tanya Sayuri sambil ngedeketin Sasori yang lagi asik berbincang-bincang dengan Kaiya.

"Masih sadar, kok!" jawab Sasori. Harumi yang mendengar percakapan itu tambah greget dan makin nambah lombok ijonya padahal karenya udah habis tinggal sambel dan lomboknya.

"Haduh, makin renggang, deh!" keluh Sayuri lalu duduk di samping kanan Sasori dan kananya Sayuri duduklah Harumi.

"Eh, Kaiya ada yang nempel, tuh!" Sasori ngelap sisa makanan yang ada di dekat bibir Kaiya, Kaiya hanya _blushing _sedangkan Harumi geregetan. Para penguntit SasorixKaiya yang baru aja dateng ke kantin langsung heboh gak ketulungan.

"Asik! Dua couple ini makin mesra aja!" ucap Hidan ngibar-ngibar bendera disertai backsound 'Kuta Rock City'.

"Papah bangga sama kamu nak" ucap Pein sok.

"Kemajuan lu pesat banget, ya" komentar Zetsu sambil cengar-cengir.

"Dijual-dijual foto Sasori dan Kaiya anak kelas 11B yang lagi mesra-mesraan. Perlembar 10rb, asli, lho, limited edition!" udah taukan ini siapa, yap, Kakuzu si maniak duit kebanggannya Akatsuki (?) ditambah Sai dan Juugo si tukang poto klub koran.

"Gue beli! Gue beli!" teriak anak-anak yang ada di kantin udah kena pelet Kakuzu.

Sasori yang tangannya masih diposisinya dan Kaiya baru sadar gegara teman-temannya itu dan baru sadar kalau di sebelah kanannya Sayuri ada Harumi yang lagi makan lombok ijo. Sayuri hanya pasrah dengan nasib _senpai_nya yang malang itu.

"Eh, gue tadi gak sadar, kok, sedari gue keluar kelas!" jelas Sasori gelagapan karena aura horror Harumi semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Iya, aku juga gak sadar sedari cerita pengalaman-pengalaman kami!" jelas Kaiya juga gelagapan ditambah tatapan super horror Harumi makin gelagapan.

"Wah, berarti kalau kita gak masuk ke sini mereka udah K-I-S-S, dong!" ledek Kisame pakek bibir yang dimonyongin mirip orang mau ciuman. Harumi yang mikir kalau para penguntit ini gak dateng ke kantin pasti udah terjadi apa yang dikatakan Kisame.

"Nanami pulang sekolah nanti gak jadi aja, ya, aku capek banget hari ini" Nanami hanya bingung dengan tingkah Harumi yang tadi judesnya gak ketulungan sekarang galaunya gak ketulungan dan kayaknya agak _shock_.

"Iya, deh" jawab Nanami pasrah dengan perkataan sahabat lamanya itu.

* * *

**HARE WATARU HI MO AME NO HI MO! UKABU ANO EGAO! OMOIDE TOOKU ASETE MO! OMOKAGE SAGASHITE! YOMIGAERU HI WA NADA SOUSOU! **Bel tanda pulang sekolah masih dengan lagu yang galau bikin Harumi makin ngenes.

Di rumah Harumi sangat lesu dan acak-acakan kebalikan dengan biasanya yang manis dan ceria. Adiknya sendiri sampai-sampai bingung dengan kelakuan kakaknya itu. Adik Harumi yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat lurus dengan panjang sebahu ini bernama Ume Kiyomizu sahabat sekaligus teman sekelas Sayuri. Adik Harumi gak tahu kejadian yang menimpa kakaknya hari ini karena hari ini dia gak masuk gara-gara sakit flu berat.

"Ada yang salah, deh, dengan tingkah laku _nee-chan_" guman Ume sambil memegang dagunya dan mondar-mandir di bawah tangga, maklum udah sembuh, nih, bocah. "Mungkin Sayuri tahu, soalnya dia, kan juga sering sama kakak waktu istirahat!"

Adik Harumi ini mulai menekan nomer telepon Sayuri. "Halo, Sayuri?"

"_Maaf ini bukan Sayuri, Sayurinya lagi makan. Ini siapa, ya?_" jawab sekaligus tanya seseorang di telepon yang ada diseberang sana.

"Err.. ini temannya Sayuri, Ume Kiyomizu" jawab adik Harumi.

"_Oh, adiknya Harumi, ya. Eh, kebetulan Sayuri baru selesai makan!_" ucap orang yang ada di seberang sana.

"_Halo, Ume, ada apa?_" tanya suara yang dikenal adik Harumi ini.

"Ya, Sayuri aku mau tanya, ada apa, sih, dengan kakakku hari ini? Tingkahnya, kok, aneh banget!" tanya Ume.

"_Err.. ano_" jawab Sayuri kebingungan. "_Ih, nee-chan jangan nguping!_" omel Sayuri pada kakaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ume bingung.

"_Hehehe.. nggak cuma kakak sepupuku ini, lho, gak tau gimana bisa nyasar ke rumahku, padahal rumahnya ada di samping rumahku! Dan juga, nih, orang kepo banget!_" celoteh Sayuri.

"_Woi gue kagak nyasar! Gue cuma di suruh emak gue buat ngaterin, nih, kue yang lu pesen!_" omel kakak sepupu Sayuri. "_Dan gimana gue kagak kepo orang Harumi itu sohib gue!_" teriak kakak sepupu Sayuri yang ternyata Nanami sampek-sampek Ume ngejauhin gagang telepon gegara teriakan mautnya Nanami.

"Hei, coba jelasin sekarang, soalnya kakakku lagi nangis di WC, nih!" curhat Ume pakek nangis air terjun niagara karena dicukein Nanami dan Sayuri.

"_Oke, aku ceritain, pertama mengapa kakakmu nagis di WC, karena tadi waktu makan di kantin ngehabisin 1 mangkuk kare super duper pedes dengan 10 kilo lombok, 2 mangkuk lombok ijo, 3 mangkuk sambel, dan hanya minum segelas air putih! Bisa dipastikan perutnya mules gara-gara itu_" jelas Sayuri panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kakak gue jadi nangis-nangis kayak gini dan ngehabisin tuh makanan terlarang buat kakak gue yang antipedes?" tanya Ume nyerocos abis.

"_Tenang, tenang! Kakakmu jadi kayak gitu karena jealous!_" jelas Sayuri bikin kaget Nanami dan Ume.

"_What the Hell, Harumi cemburu? Jangan bilang kalau dia cemburu sama cewek imut rambut merah bergender cowok itu!_" Nanami musih-misuh gak jelas sampek Ume yang denger bingung.

"_Ya, benar, dia cemburu karena Sasori-senpai deket-deket dan gak sadar sampek melakukan hal mesra di depan mata kakak lo sendiri!_" jelas Sayuri.

"GUE BUNUH TUH BOCAH BERNAMA SASORI! MINTA ALAMAT RUMAHNYA! BAKALAN GUE BANTAI TUH CEWEK IMUT RAMBUT MERAH BERGENDER COWOK!" teriak Ume frustasi abis sampai-sampai ngerusak capslock author.

"_Jangan, jangan, lebih baik kalau membuat kakak lo dan Sasori-senpai makin deket!_" usul Sayuri.

"_Bukannya tuh cewek, eh, cowok suka sama Kaiya, ya?_" tanya Nanami bingung.

"_Nggak, dia itu aslinya suka sama Harumi, kemaren aja Sasori-senpai curhat ke gue! Temen-temen dikelasnya salah paham kayaknya_" jawab Sayuri.

"_Tapi caranya buat Harumi sama dia makin deket gimana?_" tanya Nanami.

"Konoha Park"

"_Apa?_" tanya Sayuri.

"Yah, tadi waktu aku ke supermarket aku ketemu sama ciri-ciri cowok yang kalian sebutkan sama seseorang berambut kuning panjang. Katanya mereka mau ke Konoha Park buat refresing besok minggu" jelas Ume sampai sedetail-detailnya.

"_Oh, Deidara-senpai, ya_"

"_Ide bagus, ajak kakakmu ke sana, kalau gak mau seret aja! Nanti gue bakalan ngehubungi Team Akatsuki untuk jadi satpam!_" setuju Nanami

* * *

Tak terasa hari sudah minggu rencana Sayuri, Ume, dan Nanami mulai berjalan. Team Akatsuki juga sudah ada di tempat mereka janjian. Seperti kata Nanami, Harumi gak mau di ajak ke Konoha Park dan Ume menggunakan saran Nanami untuk menyeret kakaknya ke Konoha Park.

Di sana Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Gaara, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, dan Kaiya juga lagi bersenang-senang di Konoha Park. Gara-gara Harumi yang telat Sasori dan Kaiya udah dipaksa jalan berduaan Sama Sakura cs dan Team Akatsuki. Harumi yang baru sampai di sana lihat pemandangan itu hatinya jadi teriris-iris. Ume, Sayuri, dan Nanami hanya pasang tampang _facepalm_ saja lihat rencana mereka gagal.

Dan lihat saja chapter 5, chapter terakhir dari kesalah pahaman ini..

**TBC**

* * *

**Author :** Yosh, di chapter ini mungkin gak ada humornya, tapi chapter-chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan. Kalau yang penegn dengerin Bel sekolah Konoha gakuen bisa lihat di youtube 'Natsukawa Rimi-NadaSousou'. Chapter ini sesuai judulnya 'Love' bagi Kaiya dan Sasori 'Jealous' buat Harumi. Sabar buat Sasori yang kisah cintanya makin ruet!

**Sasori :** Sialan, lu, thor *bawa-bawa bacoknya Hidan*

**Konan :** Weh, chapter ini bagian kami dikit amat!

**Author :** Sabar, setelah chapter 5 bagian kalian yang banyak! Yang dapet couple OC saya ada beberapa orang. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu, Itachi, dan Tobi. Bagi yang pengen daftar OC chapter 8-10 aja, ya.. Makasih buat yang ngereview. Semoga yang ngereview karangannya banyak yang ngereview~ Amin~

**JAWABAN REVIEW** :

**akbar123 :** _Sasori mesum kayaknya agak meragukan, tapi kalau Pein mesum udah pasti, wajahnya dilihat di komik aja pikiran kita tentang Pein langsung menggambarkan kalau dia orang mesum *kena rinnegan Pein*_

**The Leader :** _Nama fb saya Inne Rosita gambarnya bocah cowok lagi mandi di depan rumah saya. Oke terima kasih. OC mu akan saya pikirkan lagi, soalnya saya gak pinter munculin OC dalam 1 Chapter._

** :** _Wah, ternyata OCmu sangat saya butuhkan. Yah, jadi saingannya Harumi gitu. Judesnya memang belum saya munculin, saya munculin setelah tejadi couple SasoriXHarumi_

**.**

**HAPPY READ MINNA AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**ARIGATOU**


	5. Trouble in Library Part I

**Author : **Chapter 5 update! mau tau kegilaan Akatsuki selanjutnya, silahkan baca~ gak suka ceritanya ngapain baca, aneh banget gak suka ceritanya masih tetep baca!

**Warning :** Gak nyambung, menyebabkan stress berlanjut, jatungan, full adegan berdarah-darah, amnesia, gak nurut EYD, mati karena gila, dan narkolepsi

**Disclaimer :** Akatsuki beserta Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kecuali para OC yang saya buat dan para review

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**_

* * *

**Story of Konoha High Shcool**

**Chapter 5**

**(Trouble in The Library Part I)**

Di Konoha Park Sasori dan Kaiya dipaksa sama Sakura cs dan Akatsuki buat jalan berduaan. Dan dari kejauhan tampaklah Harumi yang mengeluarkan aura horror bikin Ume, Sayuri, dan Nanami yang ada di dekatnya merinding hebat. Memang, sih, Harumi ini kalau marah mengeluarkan aura horror yang hebat, bener-bener gak nyangka, kan, saudara-saudara.

"Kak, kita pulang aja, yuk!" ajak Ume sambil ngerangkul tangan kakaknya itu.

"Nggak! Karena kita udah di sini, ayo HAVE FUN!" tolak Harumi yang malah ngajakin Sayuri, Ume, dan Nanami main di sana, lebih tepatnya membuntuti Sasori dan Kaiya.

Sasori dan Kaiya naik merry go round, Harumi nyeret Ume naik merry go round juga. Dan pada waktu naik kincir angin terjadilah insiden yang membuat Harumi pingsan. Seperti apa insiden itu silahkan ketik REG spasi EYANG SUBUR kirim ke 303030 (Readers : Cerewet lo, thor!).

"Kak, ngapain kakak negbuntutin Sasori-_senpai_ dan Kaiya-_senpai_?" tanya Ume penasaran.

"Aku nggak ngebuntutin mereka, kok, kebetulan aja tujuanku dan tujuan mereka sama!" jawab Harumi ketus dan masih terus memperhatiin dua sejoli yang ada di di depan mereka.

Sementara itu Sasori yang menyadari kehadiran Harumi hanya lirak-lirik belakang terus ngebuat Kaiya curiga. Yang ngebuat dia tambah panik adalah waktu Kaiya nyenderin kepalanya di pundaknya. Sasori agak kelimpungan untuk nyingkirin kepala tuh cewek.

"Aku udah tau, lho!" ucap Kaiya tiba-tiba membuat Sasori tambah bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku udah tahu saat makan siang di kantin minggu lalu. Yah, dari gerak-gerikmu udah keliatan" jawab Kaiya membuat Sasori makin penasaran tentang apa yang diomongin, nih, cewek.

"Apaan, sih?"

"Sini aku bisikin!" seru Kaiya dan posisinya itu kalau dilihat sekilas apalagi dari belakang seperti Kaiya lagi cium pipi Sasori. Tentu saja Harumi saking gak terima sampek gigit-gigit sapu tangan Ume.

"Ngapain, tuh, bocah cium pipinya Sasori!" gerutu Harumi yang didengar oleh Ume, jelas malah.

"Kakak suka, ya, sama Sasori-_senpai_?" goda Ume, sementara Harumi gelagapan mau jawab apa.

"Nggak, kok!" elak Harumi sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang gak gatal.

"Kalau kakak gak suka, coba lihat depan sana" ucap Ume

Harumi yang melihat pemandangan di depannya shock berat. "Ci-ciuman?!" sedetik kemudian Harumi pingsang ke senderan Ume.

Namanya juga cemburu. Orang Sasori lagi nengok ke kanannya Kaiya dan Kaiya sendiri agak nempel sambil lihat wajah Sasori dikira ciuman. Memang posisi mereka jika dilihat dari belakang kayak posisi orang lagi _Kisseu_ dan itu membuat Harumi salah paham abis. Keluar dari kincir angin Nanami dan sayuri udah mendapati Harumi yang asik nangis air terjun niagara. Konan yang gak tau apa-apa tentang Sasori dan Harumi hanya bingung menatap teman sebangkunya yang lagi mewek.

"Oi, Harumi, kok, nangis, sih?" tanya Konan pada Nanami.

"Sebenernya, tuh, Harumi suka Sasori dan menurut Sayuri yang pernah dijadiin tempat curhat Sasori si maniak boneka itu juga suka Harumi!" jelas Nanami sambil bisik-bisik.

"APAH!" teriak Konan kaget, begitu sadar dirinya sedang diperhatiin orang-orang ia segera menutup mulutnya.

"Ini RA-HA-SI-A, lho!" kata Nanami sambil ngeluarin jari kelinkingnya. Konan hanya setuju-setuju aja.

.

Harumi yang lagi asik-asikan duduk di bangku di Konoha Park ngelihat Sasori dan Kaiya lagi gandengan tangan. Seperti biasa, Harumi langsung panas. Dan baru kali ini Harumi nguping pembicaraan orang. Kebetulan Sasori dan Kaiya gak jauh darinya.

"Gimana, terima kagak?" tanya Kaiya.

"Hmm, ya udah, deh, elo gue terima!" jawab Sasori, Kaiya hanya jingkrak-jingkrak sedangkan Harumi mematung dalam posisinya disertai backsound petir dan background petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Kakak, ini ice creammu!" panggil Ume yang baru saja dari stand ice cream sambil menyodorkan secup ice cram.

"Kita pulang sekarang, yuk" ajak Harumi sambil nyeret tangan Ume. Yang diseret hanya pasrah sekaligus iba melihat kakak satu-satunya yang ia sayangi jadi merana.

* * *

Tak terasa hari Minggu sudah berlalu dan menjadi hari Senin yang melelahkan dan juga hari kiamat semakin dekat *diuber readers karena makin ngaco*. Hari Minggu yang kelam bagi Harumi sepertinya sudah terlupakan. Soalnya hari ini dia normal seperti biasanya. Berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan senyuman manisnya yang seperti biasanya. Entah bisikan Ume yang seperti apa bisa membuat Harumi jadi seperti ini itu benar-benar hebat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, upacara yang paling ditakuti semua murid Konoha Gakuen akhirnya datang. Mengapa dikatakan demikian? Karena Tsunade kalau ceramah gak ada habisnya. Juga kalau Tsunade yang ceramah hawanya jadi kayak musim panas padahal masih musim semi.

"Ya, anak-anak, jadi.. bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.." ceramah Tsunade panjang lebar gak nyambung pula. 3/4 dari murid Konoha Gakuen sudah banyak yang pingsan sampai-sampai UKS sekolah gak cukup buat nampung bayak korban ceramah mautnya Tsunade.

"Hadeuh, terjadi lagi terjadi lagi!" keluh Zetsu sambil ngipas-ngipasin tangannya karena kegerahan.

"Padahal ini masih musin semi. Tapi kalau Tsunade yang ceramah jadi kayak musim panas!" komentar Hidan yang entah kapan ada batu sebesar batu pintu goa Akatsuki melayang dilangit dan sukses kena kepala Hidan.

"Dan untuk anak yang ngedumel aja selama upacara berlangsung bakalan saya siapin kuburan istimewa buat kalian! SEKIAN!" akhirnya ceramah yang tak ada ujungnya itu berhenti juga. Murid-murid pada berlarian layaknya habis menang lomba lari dan tak lupa backsound 'We Are The Champion'.

"Uhk! Bakalan gue siapin UPACARA KEMATIAN LU YANG TERKHIDMAT NENEK SIHIR!" omel Hidan misuh-misuh gak jelas dan tanpa sadar ngomongnya kenceng banget.

"Apa kamu bilang?" tanya Tsunade yang denger omelan Hidan dengan tatapan yang horror. Sementara Hidan hanya cengar-cengir kuda. "Anko, seret dia ke ruang BP. Saya punya hadiah untuknya"

"Baik Tsunade-_sama_!" Anko segera melaksanakan tugas Tsunade dengan menyeret Hidan ke ruang BP. Ruangan yang selalu Hidan kunjungi hampir setiap hari.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO~" teriak Hidan gaje disertai tangisan lebay.

"BYE!" ucap Team Akatsuki yang tersisa di lapangan disertai lambaian tangan yang memegang tisu.

* * *

**REMEMBER YESTERDAY! WALKING HAND IN HAND! LOVE LETTERS IN THE SAND! I REMEMBER YOU!**

Tak terasa bel istirahat Konoha Gakuen berbunyi dan suara belnya diganti oleh lagunya Skid Row-I Remember You. Dan ini membuat Harumi yang tadinya ceria jadi murung lagi karena inget kejadian Hari Minggu dimana Sasori ciuman sama Kaiya juga resminya Sasori dan Kaiya pacaran.

"Oi, Harumi! Kamu kenapa?" tanya Konan bingung dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya ini sambil nepuk pundaknya.

"Gak apa" jawab Harumi lesu.

"Ke perpus, yuk!" ajak Nanami sambil nyamperin bangku Konan dan Harumi berada kemuidan ngerangkul pundak Harumi serta menyeret tangan Konan menuju perpustakaan.

.

Di perpustakaan tampaklah 9 makhluk nista Akatsuki yang entah kesambet apa bisa sampai nyasar ke Perpus. Tujuan mereka bersembilan ke perpus berbeda-beda. Pein ke perpus karena cari majalah PlayBoy yang kata temen sekelasnya ada di sana, Kisame masih cari buku tentang ikan, Itachi disuruh jaga perpus sebentar, Hidan asik ngumpet karena jadi buronnya Anko gegara kabur dari ruang BP, Tobi dan Deidara diajak Sayuri ke sana buat bantuin cari tugas, Zetsu cari buku tentang cara merawat bunga, Kakuzu asik ngitung duit di sana karena di perpus tempatnya sunyi, dan Sasori di ajak Kaiya buat tugas kelompok sebangku. Konan sudah jelaskan.

"Majalah PlayBoy, dimana, kah, engkau?" senandung Pein sarap sambil bolak-balik (baca:ngawut-ngawut) buku yang ada di rak.

"Hei Pein! Jangan berantakin perpus, dong!" tegur seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan model mohawk dan mata _onyx_ hitam khas klan Uchiha disertai gayanya yang cool dan tak lupa silauan seorang idola bikin beberapa anak cewek yang ada di perpus teriak-teriak alay nan lebay.

"Kyaa, dia cool banget!" jerit beberapa cewek waktu lihat penampakan cowok yang manggil Pein tadi.

"Iya, ganteng banget, ya!"

Pein hanya cengo ngeliat cowok tadi. Kelihatannya dia populer dikalangan cewek-cewek sampek nenek-nenek. Ditambah auranya yang menyilaukan bikin mata Pein buta sesaat. Dilihat dari tampangnya yang cengo ketahuan banget kalau Pein gak tahu dan gak kenal siapa itu cowok.

"Kau.. Siapa kau?" tanya Pein yang sukses buat cowok yang sepertinya populer tadi ngegubrak jungkir balik.

"Buset! Udah seminggu kenal masa lo lupa sama gue!" kata cowok tadi sambil bangkit dari kubur (baca:dari ngegubraknya).

"Emang kita pernah ketemu, ya?" tanya Pein masih aja otaknya lemot dan membuat cowok tadi ngegubrak yang kedua kalinya.

"Kita, kan, temen sekelas bego!" omel cowok itu jengkel karena Pein lemotnya gak ketulungan.

"Oh, elu, Wan, gue kirain siapa. Ternyata sepupu jauh Itachi dan Sasuke, ya!" girang Pein kayak baru ketemu kawan lama.

"Aduh, bolot banget, sih, lu!" jengkel lelaki yang diketahui bernama Nowan Uchiha itu.

"Oh, iya, dimana tempat penyimpanan majalah PlayBoy yang elu ceritain?" tanya Pein sambil bisik-bisik.

"Ck, sini, lu!" Pein pasrah aja digeret sama teman yang duduk di depan bangkunya itu.

"Nowan, kamu mau kemana?" tanya cewek yang diduga fansnya Nowan Uchiha.

"Iya, di sini dulu, dong! Minta tanda tanganmu, please!"

"Bentar, ya, _Ladies_, gue mau marahin habis-habisan, nih, preman gara-gara ngawut-ngawut perpustakaan!" jawab Nowan sok cool bikin cewek-cewek jejeritan dan klepek-klepek, ssementara si Pein manyun karena dikatai preman.

Setelah merasa di tempat yang sepi kepribadian Nowan yang tadi cool dan gagah jadi mesum kayak Pein. Mereka berdua cengar-cengir di pojok perpustakaan bikin orang yang mau ngambil buku di deket mereka lari kocar-kacir kayak habis lihat setan preman.

"Majalah Playboynya ada di sini!" tunjuk Nowan cengar-cengir sambil mengambil majalah PlayBoy tadi di tempat persembunyian yang aman.

"Wuidih! Banyak bener, _limited edition_ pula!" girang Pein disertai mata mesumnya. "Yuk, baca!" ajak Pein dan akhirnya duo makhluk mesum tersebut mulai melihat-lihat majalah favorit Pein. Mereka berdua asik nongkrong di pojok perpus sambil cengar-cengir bikin orang merinding (author aja juga merinding lihat mera! *dibantai PeinXNowan).

.

"Dan" panggil Itachi yang lagi duduk di meja pengurus perpus sambil baca, sesuatu.

"Apaan?" sahut Hidan bisik-bisik sambil ngumpet di bawah meja yang di tempatin Itachi.

"Lo bau sesuatu yang busuk gak?" tanya Itachi sambil baca komik _hentai_ kayaknya (waduh, Itachi ketularan otak bejatnya Pein, nih!).

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Hidan balik.

"Itu bau kentut gue" jawab Itachi nyantai yang masih baca komik _hentai_ dengan tampak sok cool.

"EH, BUSET, DAH! KURANG AJAR LO!" omel Hidan yang langsung ngebanting meja yang jadi tempatnya sembunyi. Dan naasnya Anko lagi ada di sana yang lagi nyari-nyari Hidan.

"Hidan~ Sensei cariin kamu kemana-mana, kok, gak ketemu, eh, tahu-tahunya ada di sini~" panggil Anko dengan nada yang dibuat centil campur horror.

Hidan menoleh ke arah belakangnya dengan gaya _slow motion_. "NOOOOOO!" jerit Hidan yang masih pakek efek _slow motion_.

"Ayo, ke ruang BP sekali lagi!" amuk Anko sambil nyeret kaki Hidan.

"Jashin! Please Help MEEEEEEEEEE!" jerit Hidan dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang medok.

"Hidan ngapain lagi, tuh?" tanya Kisame yang nongol tiba-tiba di depan muka Itachi, bikin Itachi jantungan dan pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. "Jiah, kok, malah pingsan!"

"Itu gara-gara muka lo yang ancur, bang!" sahut seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan model rambut seperti Naruto dan sambil baca komik di belakang Kisame.

"Siape lo!" tanya Kisame dengan noleh kebelakang agak takut, padahal mukanya lebih nakutin.

"Oh, gue. Namaku-" Belum sempet cowok itu ngomong udah kena semprot Kisame.

"Gue kagak nanya nama lo! Lo setan apa manusia? Langkah kaki lo gak kedengeran sama sekali, juga hawa lo nyeremin banget!" cerocos Kisame bikin wajah pemuda itu basah.

"Gue manusia, lah! Nama gue Rei Fujiwara" kenal pemuda yang ternyata bernama Rei Fujiwara tersebut.

"Gak tanya" sahut Kisame bikin pemuda berambut merah dengan mata orange itu ngelus dada.

"Ya, udah, gue anak kelas 11B, salam kenal. Nama lo siapa?" tambah Rei.

"Gue Kisame anggota Akatsuki!" jawab Kisame bangga.

"Gak tanya" ucap Rei bikin Kisame naik gunung (baca:naik darah).

"Nyebelin banget, sih, lo. Dan lo sadari tadi ngomong sama siapa? Kalau sama gue tapi, kok, ngehadap ke samping, sih?!" omel Kisame.

"Oh, iya, ya, sorry, bang!" sadar Rei setelah beralih sejenak dari komiknya dan kemudian fokus kembali ke komiknya. Ia juga menginggalkan Kisame yang lagi nangis tanda ngenes.

.

Dari anggota Akatsuki yang maksudnya tak jelas datang ke perpus, hanya 2 orang aka Deidara dan Tobi yang tujuannya datang ke perpus dengan alasan yang jelas, yaitu membantu Sayuri menyelesaikan tugasnya. Baru kali ini dua makhluk Akatsuki itu fokus membaca buku sulit, yaitu buku bahasa Prancis dan bahasa Spanyol padahal Sayuri lagi cari tugas buat pelajaran Biologi. Dalam hati, sayuri merasa menyesal meminta bantuan dua orang yang Sayuri percaya.

"Dei-_senpai_, Tobi" panggil Sayuri setelah menghela nafas.

"Hm, un?" jawab Deidara yang masih fokus dengan buku bahasa Prancisnya.

"Iya" jawab Tobi yang asik baca novel dengan bahasa Spanyol.

"Katanya kalian mau bantuin Sayuri ngerjain tugas yang di kasih Shizune-_sensei_?" tanya Sayuri agak kesal.

"Ya, kami lagi bantuin kamu, kok, (un)" jawab mereka masih fokus.

"Lalu apa yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya Sayuri sambil menopang dagunya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa ngerangkai kata-kata dalam bahasa Prancis yang sangat ngebantu tugas kamu, un!" jawab Deidara girang.

"Coba _senpai_ ucapin kalimat dalam bahasa Prancis" tantang Sayuri yang kayaknya aura horror, nya, udah muncul.

"Pertama '_Je t'aime_' artinya 'aku mencintaimu'. Kedua '_bonne chance_' yang artinya 'semoga sukses. Ketiga '_esprit_' yang artinya SEMANGAT, UUUN!" jawab Deidara dengan nada teriak pas kata 'Semangat' dan 'UN'.

"Goblok! Itu gak ngebantuin sama sekali! Sana cari buku tentang pelajaran BIOLOGI!" omel Sayuri dengan penekanan di kata 'biologi' . Kayaknya sifat asli kebalikannya Sayuri udah keluar gara-gara Deidara yang makin lama makin ngaco.

"_YES, MADAM!_" Deidara langsung lari kocar-kacir setelah mendengar bentakan horrornya cewek berambut pink gelap yang di twintail ini.

"Tobi apa yang kamu dapat, kan?" tanya Sayuri yang agak reda marahnya.

"Gini.. bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.." Si Tobi malah ceritain isi novel bahasa Spanyol yang baru saja di bacanya yang di terjemahin ke bahasa para chara di Naruto Shippuden dengan _sharinga_nya. Dan ini sukses memancing emosi Sayuri.

"CARI BUKU BIOLOGI SANA! AWAS KALAU BAWA BUKU YANG GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN PELAJARAN BIOLOGI! GUE SIAPIN KUBURUAN BAGI KALIAN BERDUA!" perintah Sayuri ngamuk-ngamuk sambil ngelempar novel yang habis di baca Tobi.

"_OKAY, MADAM!_"

Bagaimana kejadian selanjutnya tentang kekacauan yang di buat Akatsuki dan para Chara yang pada nongol? Next Chapter 6

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Hahahah.. maaf kalau garing humornya dan terima kasih untuk para review dan pembaca setia SOKHS..

**Jawaban Review :**

**akbar123 **: _Oke, saya usahain_

**The Leader** : _Heheheh, makasih udah setia mau baca fic saya ini ^^_

**joepragoza** : _chapter 10-11 aja, ya. Kalau sekarang saya jadi bingung 7777 keliling_

**Kalong no kitsune** : _Wah, masalahnya saya suka bahasa anak-anak jaman sekarang *sok nenek-nenek* Kalau campuran mau nggak? *lo kata es campur?*_

: _Hmm, saya masih mikirin, nih_

**.**

**HAPPY READ AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**.**

**ARIGATOU MINNA \^^/**


	6. Trouble in Library Part II

**Author : **Chapter 6 update! mau tau kegilaan Akatsuki selanjutnya, silahkan baca~ gak suka ceritanya ngapain baca, aneh banget gak suka ceritanya masih tetep baca!

**Warning :** Gak nyambung, menyebabkan stress berlanjut, jatungan, full adegan berdarah-darah, amnesia, gak nurut EYD, mati karena gila, dan narkolepsi

**Disclaimer :** Akatsuki beserta Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kecuali para OC yang saya buat dan para review

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**_

* * *

**Story of Konoha High Shcool**

**Chapter 6**

**(Trouble in The Library Part II)**

Kegilaan Akatsuki masih berlanjut di perpustakaan. Yang akan kita sorot kali ini adalah Kakuzu yang lagi asik ngitung duit yang entah didapat dari mana dan Zetsu yang lagi asik baca buku tentang kembang, dari yang bunga anggrek sampai bunga bangke yang mirip kayak muka Zetsu *Author dilalap Zetsu*.

"Idih, cuma ngitung duit aja serius amat?" sindir Zetsu yang muncul dari bawah kolong meja.

"Sana pergi! Gangguin orang ngitung duit aja! Konsentrasi gue jadi pecah, nih!" omel Kakuzu yang masih tetep setia ngitung duit kesayanganya.

"Apa pentingnya duit!" tanya perempuan berambut sky blue sepunggung dengan model wavy ditambah dengan bando berwarna putihnya menambah kesan manis, orang yang melihatnya mungkin akan terpesona dengan keimutannya.

"Hah! Jangan sekali-kali kamu merendahkan uang! Dengan uang, kita bisa membeli segalanya! Huahahahahahahahaha!" Kakuzu asik kotbah sedangkan gadis berambut sky blue itu dan Zetsu hanya sweatdrop.

"Dasar maniak duit!" ejek Zetsu, sementara yang diejek masih ketawa-ketawa bangga akan hobinya itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Zetsu, anggota Akatsuki yang paling keren sealam semesta!" jawab Zetsu narsis sambil promosi tentang organisasinya. "Namamu siapa?"

"Aku Shinju Ohayashi, anak kelas 11E. Salam kenal!" jawab gadis yang bernama Shinju itu dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuat Zetsu jadi klepek-klepek.

"Wah, 11E. Berarti kamu pinter, dong, bisa ada di kelas unggulan itu!" ucap Zetsu berusaha untuk mengulur waktu bersama gadis ini.

"Ahahahaha, aku nggak sepinter itu, kok!" jawab Shinju malu-malu.

"Waw, matamu yang berwarna violet itu pas banget dengan warna rambutmu yang berwarna sky blue!" rayu seseorang berpenampila keren yang berada di samping Shinju secara tiba-tiba dengan muka mesumnya.

"Juga namamu yang berarti mutiara, cocok sama denganmu! Juga, manis banget kamu ini!" rayu sesosok duren busuk yang ikut-ikutan ngegodain Shinju.

"E.. Err" jawab Shinju gugup.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Dengan tiba-tibanya Konan menggampar Pein dan juga Nowan, temannya Pein ikut kena gampar. Dan setelah itu muncul, lah, Nanami dan Harumi di depan pintu perpus sempat melihat aksi gampar kilat ala mbak Konan itu hanya jawdrop. Tambah jawdropnya lagi saat Nanami dan harumi mengamati seisi perpustakaan tersebut, barulah mereka sadar bahwa perpustakaan yang identik dengan kenyamanan dan kesunyian jadi ancur kayak habis diterjang angin topan berkat team Akatsuki dan para OC yang baru nongol secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Mimpi apa gue semalem?" guman Nanami jwadrop lihat keadaan perpus yang bukunya banyak yang berjatuhan gara-gara Deidara dan Tobi yang asik cari buku biologi, buku-buku bokep bertebaran gara-gara Pein dan Nowan yang digampar Konan, meja penjaga perpus yang ancur dan pintu perpus yag dibilang cukup megah itu juga ancur berkat Hidan, dan masih banyak lagi kekacauan di dalam perpus.

"Buset, pintunya juga ancur!" kagum Harumi saking stressnya lihat pemandagan di perpus itu.

"Waduh, perpustakaannya kenapa, nih?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja datang bersama Ino.

"Gara-gara mereka" sahut Harumi dan Nanami yang masih mematung di dekat pintu itu sambil nunjuk semua biang keladinya.

"Sakura~ Ino~ Kenapa kalian bengong aja di depan pintu perpus?" tanya seorang gadis yang sangat dikenal suaranya oleh Harumi sebagai penyayat hatinya itu.

"Ano.. Perpusnya kayak gini, gak apa, kan, kita ngerjain tugas itu di sini?" tanya balik Ino agak khawatir dengan keadaan perpus yang sudah absurd itu.

"Waduh?! Ini perpus apa sarang macan?!" kaget Kaiya yang berdiri di sebelah Harumi.

"Sarang macan.." sahut Harumi lemes sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan tatapan lesu diikuti Nanami yang berusaha mengejarnya.

..

.

Saat itu Tsunade dan anggota OSIS tengah berjalan di ujung lorong sambil menyuruh-nyuruh anggota OSIS untuk melaksanakan titahnya tersebut. Tsunade meyuruh anggota OSIS untuk mengatur pertemuan antar kepala sekolah tersebut tersebut untuk dilaksanakan di perpustakaan. Kebetulan juga mereka mau berjalan menuju ke perpus (Author : saya hanya mendoakan para chara Naruto dan para OC semoga selamat *kibar-kibar tisu*.

"Mengertikan Samui?" tanya Tsunade memastikan.

"Mengerti Tsunade-_sama_!" jawab Samui mantap.

Begitu mereka memasuki ruang perpustakaan, mereka aka Tsunade dan anggota OSIS langsung terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Begitu meilihat pintu perpus udah ancur lebur, di dalamnya makin ancur ditambah muka mereka yang ancur-ancuran membuat suasana makin serba ancur. Tsunade yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan aura killer mode on. Para anggota OSIS menepi membuat jalan untuk Tsunade supaya tak kena bogemnya.

"Waw, perpustakaannya jadi hebat begini, ya!" sindir Tsunade aura hitamnnya makin pekat, anak-anak yang menyadari itu langsung menelan ludah.

Perlahan-lahan mereka yang ada di dalam perpus menengok ke arah Tsunade kecuali beberapa orang dengan gaya _slowmotion_ dan berteriak.. "TIIDAAKKKK!"

Diduga para biang keroknya adalah Akatsuki setelah para OSIS menanyai biang keroknya kepada pengunjung perpus tentang penghancuran besar-besaran perpus itu, terpaksa Akatsuki harus di bawa ke ruang BP kecuali Sasori yang entah dimana. Jadi Sasori bebas yang lainnya kena hukuman neraka duo mak lampir aka Tsunade dan Anko di tempat yang gak kalah seremnya, ruang BP yang penuh dengan alat siksa.

.

Sementara itu di ruang BP, terdapatlah anggota Akatsuki dengan kepala full benjol kecuali Hidan yang tengah tewas (baca:pingsan) akibat geplakan maut kilat Anko yang bertubi-tubi ngehajarnya. Dan sisanya hanya duduk bersimpuh sambil nangis-nagis gaje karena kakinya yang udah kesemutan gak boleh gerak oleh Tsunade dan juga kepala mereka yang benjol-benjol.

"Kami nggak salah, Tsunade-SAMAA!" rengek Zetsu, Kisame, dan Itachi sambil nangis air terjun. Mereka gak ngerusuh jadi mereka berhak protes.

"DIAAAMM!" bentak Tsunade duduk di kursi ruangan sana sambil pegang pecut layaknya penjaga neraka. Para anggota Akatsuki langsung mingkem beserta keder.

"Berdasarkan informasi, kalian ngerusuh dengan ngehancurin pintu perpus, mengacak-acak buku, dan juga menghancurkan beberapa meja di perpus" jelas Anko santai sambil duduk di punggung Hidan yang lagi tepar serta minum teh hijaunya. Sadis nan gak berperasaan guru yang satu ini.

"Jadi, kalian akan saya hukum dengan cara membersihkan semua gedung beserta lapangan di sekolah ini!" ucap Tsunade yang berhasil membuat semua anggota Akatsuki minus Sasori pingsan di tempat. Gimana nggak pingsan mengingat gedung di KHS ini banyak dan luas-luas serta lapangan yang membentang sampai ujung cakrawala *sok puitis dan lebay*.

"Waduh, belum mulai udah pada pingsan!" Anko celingak-celinguk kebingungan.

"Ayo! bantu aku nyeret serta lempar mereka keluar halaman!" perintah Tsunade gak berperasaan banget.

"Baik Tsunade-_sama_!"

Akhirnya kedua mak lampir tersebut menyeret serta melempar semua anggota Akatsuki dari jendela ruang BP yang ada di lantai dua. Berhubung mereka bersembilang gak bisa mati dan gak usah repot-repot naik turun tangga, jadi duo mak lampir itu memanfaatkan sifat gak bisa mati itu pada Akatsuki. Benar-benar guru dan kepala sekolah yang sadis dan gak berperasaan, ya, saudara-saudara.

* * *

Di perpustakaan yang sudah di bereskan, Harumi di bangku perpustakaan dengan wajah asem. Nanami yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya merasa bingung dan terheran-heran.

"Mi, kenapa mukamu asem banget dari tadi?" tanya Nanami yang udah khawatir sama sahabatnya ini.

"Hah," jawab Harumi singkat dan tak jelas dengan helaan nafas yang panjang itu sambil menaruh kepalanya di meja perpustakaan.

"Eh, Sasori kemana?" tanya Ino yang berada di bangku perpustakaan yang tak jauh dari Harumi dan Nanami.

"Katanya, sih, dia lagi di toilet terus mau ke kantin dulu, baru dia bisa dateng ke sini" jelas Kaiya nggak panjang, nggak lebar, nggak tinggi, nggak kurus *digeplak readers*.

"Mider aja, tuh, bocah!" gerutu Sakura yang lagi asik sama hp tercintanya.

"Eh, Nanami, aku mau ke toilet dulu, ya, kebelet!" ucap Harumi sambil nahan kebeletnya. Entah kebelet mau pipis mau boker, emang gue pikirin? (lah, lu, ka, authornya?).

"Iya, aku tunggu di sini"

..

.

Mari kita lihat para makhluk Akatsuki yang sudah sadar dan lagi memulai bersih-bersih. Mereka memulainya dari bersihin lapangan sekolah yang dipenuhi rumbut hijau layaknya lapangan sepak bola itu. Gendengnya mereka, mereka membersihkan lapangan sekolah dengan menggunakan alat-alat yang tak lazim mulai dari Hidan yang membersihkan lapangan dengan _vacuum cleaner_, Itachi dan Kisame ngebersihin lapangan dengan kain lap sisa baju yang udah rombeng-rombeng, Zetsu malah nyiramin tuh lapangan, Tobi asik cari belalang di sana, Pein asik main naik sapu lidi layaknya penyihir kesurupan, gimana gak kesurupan kalau Pein lari-larian ngitari lapangan naik sapu lidi sambil mencak-mencak, Konan mungutin sampah dengan alat pancing yang dia colong dari tempat penjualan pancing di dekat sana, Deidara bersihin lapangan pakek kemoceng, dan Kakuzu dia asik tiduran di bawah pohon sambil ngitung duit tercintanya dan tali-talinya yang keluar dari ketiaknya yang bekerja mungutin sampah serta ngambil duit dari dompet orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"Huh, capek banget ngebuat lapangan ini jadi mengkilap dengan lap ku ini!" keluh Itachi yang langsung dihujani oleh tatapan sweatdrop dari orang-orang yang lagi lewat di dekatnya.

"Dan siapa ini yang ngebuang kertas sembarangan dengan tulisan-tulisan gaje terusan di sini?" tanya Konan yang sedari tadi mungutin kertas-kertas yang tak ada habisnya.

"Aku," jawab seorang gadis dengan rambut yang modelnya sama seperti Hinata, bedanya rambutnya berwarna Hitam dengan bola mata yang berwarna merah darah itu sambil mengeluarkan aura horror bikin orang yang lewat di sekitarnya serasa pengen mati.

Konan menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan ia juga merinding dengan tatapan tajam gadis itu. "Hahahaha, maaf, silahkan buang kertas-kertasmu sembarangan, nanti aku pungut" ucap Konan saking merindingnya sampai rela dijadikan budaknya.

"Nggak, akulah yang harus minta maaf karena membuatmu kelelahan memunguti kertas hasil tulisan-tulisan ceritaku yang gagal" pinta gadis itu yang masih dalam horror mode on.

"I.. Iya" sahut Konan gugup.

"Namaku Kanon Kawashima, anak kelas 11B"kenalnya yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan horrornya.

"Aku.. Aku.. Konan.. Anggota Akatsuki" jawab Konan yang awalnya gugup menjadi bangga ketika menyebutkan bahwa dirinya anggota Akatsuki.

"Sampai jumpa" ucap anak itu cuek sambil berlalu meninggalkan Konan. Dalam hati Konan menjerit '_Semoga kita tak berjumpa lagi!_'.

"Belalang, jangan kabur, dong! Tobi anak baik, lho!"

"Huahahahaha, duitku makin banyak!"

"Cepet tumbuh, ya~ Rumput-rumput hijau~"

"Cih, baterai _vacuum cleanernya_ abis! Beli dulu, ah"

"Yeah! _Tegangan cinta tak dapat di hindari! Kala ku coba menyapamu neng Konan!_" Oalah jadi Pein sedari tak lari-larian keliling lapangan sampai mencak-mencak sambil naikin sapu karena sedang konser tunggal dengan lagu Astuti-Agung Hermules.

Dari ruangannya, Tsunade sweatdrop lihat cara kerja team Akatsuki yang gak jelas bin absurd itu. Ia hanya menghela nafas melihat anak didiknya yang makin lama di sekolahin makin goblok aja. Sebenernya dari tadi Tsunade tahan amarah karena kasus penghancuran besar-besaran perpustakaan dan juga cara kerja Akatsuki yang gak beres.

"Un, kenapa lapangannya masih banyak debunya? padahal udah aku bersihin, un?" heran Deidara goblok yang masih pengang kemoceng.

"WOI! SETAN! KALIAN BEGO ATO OON, SIH? BERSIH-BERSIH AJA KAGAK BISA! INALILLAHI! MAKIN DISEKOLAHIN KALIAN MAKIN GOBLOK!" maki Tsunade yang amarahnya mulai meledak layaknya bom atom yang mengenai kota Hirosima dan Nagasaki dari ruangannya dengan tangannya ditahan oleh Shizune karena Tsunade mau loncat turun dari ruangannya yang berada di lantai 4 itu untuk ngehajar Akatsuki team.

"Lu tadi ngomong apa (un)?" tanya anggota Akatsuki berjamaah sambil pasang muka watados bikin Tsunade makin frustasi sampai-sampai kaca jendela ruangan kepala sekolah itu pecah sebingkai-bingkainya karena ada kursi yang dilempar Tsunade dengan kekuatan super penuh dari sana. Sementara team Akatsuki hanya teprok-teprok gak jelas lihat atraksinya Tsunade. Di dalam sana Tsunade udah pingsan gegara stress ngehadepin anak didiknya yang gendeng itu.

..

.

Sementara itu Harumi berjalan lunglai menuju toilet. Sebenarnya ia pengen ke toilet karena ia kebelet pengen nangis. Saat akan menuruni tangga ada seseorang yang menubruknya dari belakang hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terguling-guling dari pucuk tangga sampai bawah tangga. Sesampai sudah berhenti dari aksi gegulingannya ia melihat seseorang yang berada di atasnya tubuhnya yang ternyata adalah Sasori. Tangan Sasori masih menopang tubuhnya supaya tak menindihi Harumi (Author : tisu, mana, tisu?!). Sedetik itu kemudian wajah mereka berdua merah padam, tapi Harumi dan Sasori masih membeku dalam posisinya. Dan pada saat itu juga mereka...

**Author : SEKIIIPP! TE BE CE!**

* * *

**Author :** Maap readers-sama, adegannya saya skip! Yang penasaran silahkan lihat di chap depan! Dengan begini hubungan Sasori sama Harumi makin mendekat *senggol Sasori sampek njongor* dan chap depan akan berakhir tentang membahas kisah cinta Sasori digantikan dengan kisah cinta para anggota team akatsuki yang lainnya.

**Sasori :** Et dah, sialan lu, thor, nyenggol gue sampek nyungsep! *nguber author*

**Author :** Seeu Readers.. MUACH! *ciuman jarak jauh*

**Readers :** *muntah-muntah*

_**Review Answer :**_

**NightRin Kur3na21 : **_Oke ^^b_

**nowan456 yoval : **_He~ nggak, kok, nanti Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, bahkan Tobi dan Zetsu juga ada bagian romance, nya, kok_

**nowan456 yoval : **_Terima kasih, atas semua review dan OC anda, saya merasa sagat terbantu TT^TT_

** virman. viramancini : **_Oke oke, terima kasih atas semua reviewnya :*_

**akbar123 : **_Sip mas bro! ^^b_**  
**

**.**

**HAPPY READ AND PLEASE REVIEW MINNA ^^**

**.**

**ARIGATOU MINNA!**


	7. Kebahagiaan Sasori

**Author : **Chapter 7 update! mau tau kegilaan Akatsuki selanjutnya, silahkan baca~ gak suka ceritanya ngapain baca, aneh banget gak suka ceritanya masih tetep baca!

**Warning :** Gak nyambung, menyebabkan stress berlanjut, jatungan, full adegan berdarah-darah, amnesia, gak nurut EYD, typo, mati karena gila, dan narkolepsi

**Disclaimer :** Akatsuki beserta Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kecuali para OC yang saya buat dan para review

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**_

* * *

**Story of Konoha High Shcool**

**Chapter 7**

**(Kebahagiaan Sasori)**

**Flashback on**

_Sementara itu Harumi berjalan lunglai menuju toilet. Sebenarnya ia pengen ke toilet karena ia kebelet pengen nangis. Saat akan menuruni tangga ada seseorang yang menubruknya dari belakang hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terguling-guling dari pucuk tangga sampai bawah tangga. Sesampai sudah berhenti dari aksi gegulingannya ia melihat seseorang yang berada di atasnya tubuhnya yang ternyata adalah Sasori. Tangan Sasori masih menopang tubuhnya supaya tak menindihi Harumi (Author : tisu, mana, tisu?!). Sedetik itu kemudian wajah mereka berdua merah padam, tapi Harumi dan Sasori masih membeku dalam posisinya. Dan pada saat itu juga mereka.._

**Flashback off**

Wajah mereka berdua saling berdekatan. Hampir saudara-saurdara, hampir! Hampir mereka melakukan hal yang seperti ci-ciuman. Apalagi mereka berdua sudah menutup mata.

JPRET! JPRET! JPRET!

Datanglah trio makhluk dari klub koran yang mengusik kemesraan Sasori dan Harumi. Dua makhluk dari klub koran itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sai, Suigetsu, dan Juugo (Readers : *yang tadi udah nosebleed jadi bawa bacok untuk bantai Author*). Detik itu juga Sasori langsung sadar diri dan segera menjauh dari Harumi, kira-kira 5 meter lah. Sai mendekati Sasori dan mewawancarainya, sedangkan Juugo dan Suigetsu mewawancarai Harumi sambil foto-foto.

"Gimana perasaan anda tadi?" tanya Sai sambil nyodorin mic ke jidat Sasori.

"GANGGU AJA LO!" Sasori yang udah ngamuk nguber-nguber Sai sampai ke ujung dunia *lebay* dan di sana tersisalah Harumi yang lagi speechless dan Juugo-Suigetsu yang masih mewawancari dengan gaje.

"Mbak, tolong jawab pertanyaan saya! MBAK! NENG! NEE-CHAN! PLEASE JAWAB!" teriak Suigetsu sambil nangis lava *ebuset* karena Harumi yang masih diam tak bergeming. Saat Juugo menyentuh pundaknya Harumi, ternyata Harumi pingsan dengan gaya yang masih terduduk.

"LO APAIN HARUMI?!" teriak Sasori yang baru saja ngebogem Sai melihat Harumi yang di gendong ala bridal style oleh Juugo dan Suigetsu ngipas-ngipasin Harumi pakai tisu. Sementara itu Juugo dan Suigetsu jadi bingung plus takut.

"Kami, kami cuma mau bawa dia ke ruang UKS!" jawab Juugo gugup.

"ALESAN LO GAK BERMUTU! PASTI LO MAU NGAPA-NGAPAIN HARUMI DI UKS, KAN?" Sasori parno-nya gak ketulungan.

"Nggak dia.. dia.." Belum sempet Juugo dan Suigetsu ngelanjutin kata-katanya udah kena kugutsu milik Sasori dan Harumi langsung ditangkep pakek jaring oleh Sasori (ckckckck bener-bener, nih, anak!).

.

Di UKS Sasori nemenin Harumi yang lagi pingsan. Sasori menggenggam tangan Harumi yang lagi berbaring di ranjang UKS. Tanpa ia sadari 8 pasang mata mengintip Sasori dan Harumi. 8 pasang mata itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah para anggota Akatsuki sendiri. Mereka yang kebetulan lagi bersih-bersih di sekitar sana nglihat Sasori yang lagi gendong Harumi ke UKS dan mengikutinya. Para pengintip makin bertambah, mulai dari Sayuri dan Nanami yang kebetulan lewat, Kaiya dan Tenten yang ngeliat aksi intip-mengintip Sayuri dan Nanami, Sakura dan Ino, Ume yang mau cari obat mules di UKS, dan sampai-sampai Tsunade dan Shizune ngintip kejadian itu.

"Sasori?" panggil Harumi yang mulai membuka matanya dan melihat Sasori yang lagi memejamkan mata sambil menggenggam tangan Harumi.

"Lho?! Udah sadar?" tanya Sasori yang juga membuka matanya, tangannya masih berada diposisinya.

"Pasti ini mimpi bisa liat Sasori di hadepan gue" guman Harumi sambil memalingkan wajah.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"WUUAA!" jerit Harumi yang baru sadar akan Sasori yang ada di sisinya.

"Santai, woi! Santai!" Sasori telinganya budeg sesaat berkat jeritannya Harumi yang kenceng. Sementara para pengintip mulutnya sudah berbusa karena teriakan maut Harumi.

"Lho, kok, aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Harumi sambil celingukan.

"Tadi kamu pingsan, toh" ingat Sasori, Harumi hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kok, bisa pingsan?" tanya Harumi lagi.

"Karena kamu jatuh dari tangga"

"Kok, aku bisa jatuh dari tangga?"

"Karena aku tubruk!"

"Jahat! Masa aku kamu tubruk!"

"Kan, gak sengaja!"

"Masa gak sengaja?"

"CEREWET!" Sasori sudah emosi tinggat dewa.

"Santai, bro! Santai!" tenang Harumi. "Lalu kejadian selanjutnya gimana?" tanya Harumi yang kelihatannya amnesia sesaat karena adegan romantis tapi gak jadi di atas.

"Itu.." Sasori udah nosebleed mengingat kejadian di dekat tangga itu. Harumi sama sekali gak ingat.

"Itu.. Itu.. Itu.. I-tu.. Itu.. It-It- Itu.." jawab Sasori gugup sementara para penguping udah gregetan pengen tahu penjelas Sasori yang lebih lanjut.

BRAK! GEDUBRAK! PRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu UKS jadi roboh seketika, karena kelebihan muatan (?). Tampaklah wajah-wajah shock para penguping itu. Sedangkan jendela UKS pecah karena ulah Tobi dan Deidara yang main lempar-lemparan sapu. Wajah para anggota Akatsuki gak kalah shocknya.

Hening...

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

"WUUUUUAAAAA!" jerit mereka semua, gak tahu kenapa mereka jejeritan sampai-sampai jeritan mereka ngerobohin semua gedung pencakar langit seantero 'DUNIA' -ebuset-.

* * *

**IN KUTA ROCK CITY! WHERE THE EVIL DANCE! KUTA ROCK CITY! WHERE THE HERO DIES! KUTA ROCK CITY! WHERE'S ALL MY CASH? KUTA ROCK CITY! PLEASE DON'T BREAK MY HEART AGAIN!** Bel absurd Konoha Gakuen berbunyi. Para murid segera pulang sekolah dari pada jadi gila kelamaan di sekolah itu terus. Dan juga para Akatsuki yang langsung kabur sebelum selesaiin tugas mereka.

"Sas, lu tadi ngapain aja di UKS bareng Harumi?" tanya Pein mesumnya kumat.

"Gak ngapa-ngapain, kok!" jawab Sasori ketus.

"Ngaku aja, un!" Deidara ketularan virusnya Pein.

"Berisik!" Sasori ngusir-ngusir Deidara dan Pein kemudian langsung ilang entah kemana.

"Tuh, bocah kenapa? Dari tadi senyam-senyum gaje?" tanya Konan dari belakang.

"Gak tahu (un)" jawab Deidara dan Pein berjamaah.

"Terus, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan mana, un?" tanya Deidara celingukan.

"Itachi dan Kisame lagi renang di kolam renang deket sekolah, katanya, sih, mumpung lagi gratisan" jawab Pein.

Konan hanya sweatdrop. "Idih! Adem-adem kayak gini lagi renang? Mending ke onsen, deh!"

"Kalau Zetsu lagi mampir ke toko bunga bangkai di pinggir Konoha, Kakuzu asik jualan dipinggir sana, tuh!" Pein nunjuk-nunjuk penampakan setan bercadar di pinggir trotoar. "Hidan kayak biasa, lagi nge-date sama Anko-_sensei_ dan Tsunade-_sensei_ di ruang BP"

"Kakuzu-senpai jualan apa?" tanya Tobi sambil ngemut lollipop. "Kok, yang beli laki-laki semua?" tambah Tobi dengan wajah abstrak.

"Nggak tau" jawab Pein.

"Dijual-dijual! Majalah PlayBoy edisi terbaru! Murah, permajalah Rp 25.000!" tawar Kakuzu sambil teriak pakek toa colongan.

"Apa? Majalah PlayBoy yang terbaru?! Gue harus beli!" Pein langsung lari menuju stand Kakuzu untuk membeli buku yang paling berharga untuknya.

Konan hanya menghela nafas dan nyeret Deidara-Tobi pulang ke markas terindah mereka. "Ayo! Pulang!"

.

Sementara itu Sasori yang entah bagaimana ia bisa nyasar ke alun-alun (?) Konoha. Sekarang ini ia sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di sana sambil senyam-senyum gak jelas, bikin orang-orang yang lewat lari kocar-kacir. Ternyata Sasori sedang memikirkan kejadian-kejadian di sekolah tadi, tentang bagaimana ia menggendong Harumi sampai berduaan di UKS sama Harumi.

"Sas, lo kenapa?" tanya seorang cewek berambut coklat lurus ini takut-taku lihat keadaan Sasori. Kebetulan ia kalau pulang sekolah lewat situ.

"Eh, Harumi.. Gue, gue hanya mikirin sesuatu, kok!" jawab Sasori yang langsung pasang pose lagi mikir serius.

"Mikirin apa?" tanya Harumi langsung membuat Sasori speechless.

Sasori mikir keras buat cari-cari alasan. "Ano.. Aku.. Kesasar!" jawab Sasori yang bikin author dan readers ngegubrak.

"Kalau begitu gue anter lo pulang, deh" tawar Harumi hanya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban sasori. '_Udah gede, kesasar, dideket lingkungan sekolah lagi!_'

"Boleh!" Mata Sasori langsung berbinar mendengar tawaran Harumi.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke goa Akatsuki, Harumi dan Sasori tampak mesra sekali. Gimana gak mesra kalau mereka 'tanpa sadar' gandengan tangan. Orang-orang yang lihat jadi salah paham dan membatin kalau mereka cocok juga.

Sampai di goa Akatsuki Sasori menggenggam erat kedua tangan Harumi. Sementara yang punya tangan yang digenggam Sasori mukanya langsung blushing.

"Anu.. Harumi. Makasih, ya" ucap Sasori yang tanganya masih pada posisinya.

"Uhm" Harumi hanya mengangguk dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Err.. Ada hal yang ingin.. Aku omongin ke kamu" Akhirnya Sasori akan mengungkapkan kata-kata yang sedari dulu ingin diucapkannya.

"Apa?"

"Begini... Uhm... Etto... Aku..." Sasori gugup setengah mati untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Woi! Sasori, darimana aja, lu! Waktunya cuci baju bersama, nih!" panggil seorang duren busuk tiba-tiba yang menganggu acara romantis mereka. Dan para readers saat itu juga gebukin si Pein.

"Eh, iya, leader!" jawab Sasori langsung melepaskan genggamanya pada Harumi. "Bye!"

"Bye, juga!" Seketika itu juga Harumi langsung ngacir pulang ke rumahnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

* * *

Di kamar mandi Akatsuki yang bisa dibiliang cukup besar dan seram ini, semua anggota Akatsuki minus Konan sedang mengadakan cuci pakaian besar-besaran. Di dalam sana suasana bagai sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang ke 17. Mulai dari Pein yang nyuci baju pakek mesin cuci, Kakuzu yang ngomelin Tobi karena buang-buang detergen, Zetsu mandiin bunga bangke yang tadi di belinya, Hidan yang baru pulang dari acara ngedatenya, dan masih banyak, deh.

"Sas, gue boleh tanya gak sama elu?" tanya Itachi sambil ngucek baju yang warnanya hitamnya sampai putih.

"Boleh" jawab Sasori.

"Kenapa dari tadi lu senyam-senyum terus kayak orang gila?" tanya Itachi membuat Sasori sadar akan tindakan abnormalnya itu.

"Kata siapa gue senyam-senyum sendiri?" Sasori mengelak dengan cara pasang tampang serius kayak baca buku, padahal lagi nyuci.

"Kata gue, soalnya elu kayak orang abnormal" jawab Itachi kemudian kembali ke aktivitasnya.

Sasori hanya ngebatin, '_Kayak elu gak abnormal aja ngomong gitu ke gue_'

"Oi, Sas, un, lo nyuci apaan, un?" tanya Deidara yang penasaran sama 'sesuatu' yang Sasori cuci.

"Ya, nyuci baju lah!" jawab Sasori yang masih tetep nyuci.

"Tapi yang lo cuci, un, itu bukan baju, deh, un"

Sasori segera melihat apa yang ia cuci sedari tadi. Ternyata yang ia cuci adalah majalah PlayBoy barunya Pein. Sang empu majalah laknat itu hanya teriak histeris layaknya ada sebuah tsunami menerjang.

"Ma-ja-lah-kuuuuuu!" teriak Pein bikin markas Akatsuki mau rubuh.

"Sori, mas bro!" ucap Sasori dengan wajah yang innocent.

"Gak ada kata maaf! Sekarang juga lo harus ngeganti itu majalah! Sekarang!" Pein udah kalap sampai-sampai banting mesin cuci dan sukses buat Kakuzu ngomel.

"Oke mas bro!" Sasori langsung ngacir begitu Pein mau melancarkan shinra tensei-nya.

"Jangan harap lu bisa pulang sebelum dapet, tuh, majalah!" teriak Pein pakek toa colongan.

* * *

"Ketua sarap!" umpat Sasori yang sedari tadi keliling Konoha gak dapet-dapet itu majalah bokep. Gimana dari tadi gak dapet kalau Sasori carinya di toko bahan bangunan. "Padahal gue udah cari di semua toko bahan bangunan Konoha tetep aja gak ada! Mana udah malem lagi!"

"Emang elu cari apaan, Sas?" tanya seorang cewek berambut putih gelombang panjang.

"Eh, Kaiya. Gini, nih, gue udah cari majalah PlayBoy keseluruh toko bahan bangunan di Konoha" curhat Sasori.

Kaiya hanya jawdrop liat kebegoan temennya ini. "Aduh, Sas, cari majalah di toko bahan bangunan. Cari, tuh, di toko buku!"

"Emang di toko buku ada? Bukannya di toko buku itu adanya semen, batu bata, sama bahan-bahan untuk membuat bangunan?" Kaiya facepalm sekaligus gondok karena kedodolan temen sekelasnya ini.

"Kebalik bego!" Kaiya mencak-mencak.

"Pantesan, saat gue di toko bahan bangunan gue diusir!"

"Oh, Tuhan, berilah sedikit kepintaran pada teman hamba ini, Ya Allah!" doa Kaiya yang udah mulai gondok disertai tangisan krystal.

"Kalau gitu, sampai jumpa di sekolah, ye!" Sasori pamit ke Kaiya yang masih berdoa.

"Eh, tunggu, kebetulan gue juga pengen ke toko buku. Jadi kesananya bareng saja!" Akhirnya Kaiya dan Sasori pergi ke toko buku bersama-sama.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah sampai di toko buku, bukan toko bahan bangunan. Mereka mulai menginjakkan kaki masuk ke neraka, salah, maksudnya masuk ke toko buku.

"Elu mau beli apaan, Sas?" tanya Kaiya sambil berjalan di sebelah Sasori.

"Beli majalah PlayBoy buat ganti punyaan Pein yang gue cuci!" jawab Sasori agak sebel mengingat kejadian barusan waktu cuci baju besar-besaran.

"Oh," sahut Kaiya sweatdrop.

"Kalau elu sendiri mau beli apa?" tanya Sasori sambil berjalan menuju rak paling laknat di toko buku sana.

"Buku tentang resep masakan," jawab Kaiya santai.

"Wih, jadi lu pinter masak, nih?" tanya Sasori kepo lagi.

"Nggak terlalu, sih," jawab Kaiya sambil malu-malu singa (?).

Tak beberapa lama kemudian mereka berpisah. Sasori ke tempat paling pojok toko buku, tempat barang-barang laknat tersebut. Kaiya ke tempat buku-buku resep makanan berkumpul.

"Sas?" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba yang suaranya udah Sasori hafal banget.

Mata Sasori langsung blink-blink begitu ia menoleh ke penampakan seorang cewek yang cantik banget dengan senyuman bidadarinya yang tadi memanggilnya. Sesosok bidadari yang turun dari kayangan itu adalah..

.

.

.

"Harumi?" balas Sasori yang masih melongo+ngeces.

"Iya," jawab Harumi dengan senyum malaikatnya. "Sedang cari apa disini?" tanyanya.

'_TUHAAAAN! TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMPERTEMUKANKU DENGAN HARUMI BERKALI-KALI DALAM SEHARI INIIIIII! OH, AUTHOR, TERIMA KASIH ENGKAU TELAH MEMBERIKU HADIAAAAAHH! MUMUMUMUCH!_' teriak Sasori dalam hati lebeh beudt.

"Eh, ini, cari.. cari.. cari hadiah buat si Pein. Maklumlah dia, kan, suka majalah bokep!" jawab Sasori gugup. Gimana gak gugup kalau ketemu orang yang disukai di tempat majalah-majalah laknat bersarang.

"Oh, gitu ya" Harumi hanya tersenyum manis membuat Sasori speechless.

"Err.. tadi makasih, ya udah mau nganterin aku pulang" ucap Sasori sedikit basa-basi.

"Iya, sama-sama" balas Harumi. "Gimana kalau kita nanti pulang bareng?" tawar Harumi yang langsung disetujui Sasori.

Sementara itu Kaiya yang sedang nguping pembicaraan mereka hanya manggut-manggut. Ia langsung melengos pulang ke rumah meninggalkan Sasori dan Harumi yang lagi asik bercakap-cakap.

"Hohoho.. selamat 'Saos Saori'. Semoga berbahagia!" guman Kaiya sambil senyam-senyum nista disepanjang jalan kenangan -coret-.

..

.

Setelah mendapatkan buku, Sasori dan Harumi jalan berdua dibawah indahnya pohon sakura. Sekalian nge-date, lah. Meskipun secara gak langsung, sih.

"Eh, katanya musim panas nanti sekolah akan mengadakan liburan musim panas ke pantai, ya?" tanya Harumi sedikit basa-basi.

"Masa, sih? Yang ikut kelas berapa aja?" tanya Sasori antusias.

"Katanya yang ikut kelas 2 sama 3"

"Kamu ikut gak?"

"Jelas ikut, dong!" jawab Harumi sambil senyum maniiis banget, bikin orang yang lihat pengen ngemut Harumi. "Ah, ada stand takoyaki, beli, yuk!"

"Terserah"

Sampai di stand takoyaki Sasori yang mesan sekaligus yang bayarin. Yah, itung-itung biar kelihatan keren di mata orang yang disukai, sih. Modus lu, Sas.

"Bang, beli takoyakinya satu aja, ya!" pesen Sasori dengan gaya yang sok cool.

"Ini, mbak, semuanya 5 rebu!" sahut abang-abang penjual takoyaki itu.

"ENAK AJA NGATAIN GUE MBAK-MBAK! GUE ITU COWOOOOK!" sembur Sasori tiba-tiba membuat hujan lokal di wajah abang-abang penjual takoyaki itu. "DAN, NIH, DUITNYAAAA!"

"Gile, catik-cantik ternyata crossdresser!" ucap abang itu keceplosan ngebuat Sasori pundung di tengah jalan -ngeri bro-.

"Eh, Sasori ayo makan, nih, takoyaki berdua! Jangan pundung terus!" Harumi bingung menghadapi kepundungan Sasori yang udah overdosis.

"Gak mau! Gue pengen mati aja!" bantah Sasori yang masih pundung di tengah jalan membuat jalan macet total gara-gara Sasori.

Mau gak mau Harumi nyeret langsung kaki Sasori ke trotoar. "Jangan galau terus hanya dikatain crossdresser! Nih, takoyaki, aaaah" tenang Harumi sambil nyuapin sesunduk (?) takoyaki kemulut Sasori dan itu membuat Sasori blushing tingkat dewo.

Sasori hanya kerjap-kerjap dan langsung ke mode manjanya. "Suapin lagi, dong~" pinta Sasori manja dan hebatnya lagi, Harumi mau aja nurutin.

"Nih," suap Harumi. Orang-orang sekitar yang ngeliatin mereka pada ngebatin '_Pasangan yang manis, nih!_'

* * *

Sasori pulang ke markas suram itu jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malem. Entah apa yang Sasori dan Harumi lakukan sampai jam 12 malem. Begitu mau buka pintu goa di dalam sana sudah ada Konan dengan roll rambut dan daster ala emak-emak yang lagi nungguin anaknya yang baru pulang jam segini.

"Ngapain jam segini bagu pulang? Hah!" bentak Konan horror. Apalagi eyes shadow Konan yang warnanya biru dongker menambah Sasori pengen pipis di celana.

"Anu.. tadi habis.. beli majalah pesenan si Pein" jawab Sasori takut-takut.

"Gue gak masalahin lu pulang malem apa kagak. Tapi.." ucapan Konan dia potong sambil nyeret Sasori ke suatu tempat.

"YANG MASALAH CUCIAN LO YANG MASIH NUMPUK DI KAMAR MANDI! LIAT KOLOR-KOLOR GAMBAR BARBIE LU BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA! JIJIK GUE LIATNYA, SAMPAI-SAMPAI GUE GAK SUDI GOSOK GIGI DISANA! CEPET BERESEIN CUCIAN LO!" sembur Konan sambil ngelempar Sasori yang udah tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Yah, apa daya seseorang yang lagi kejatuhan dewi Fortuna. Omelan Konan yang cetar badai membahana bagai Sasori suara malaikat yang sedang menyanyi di telinganya. Dengan senang hati Sasori nyuci semua kolornya dengan lari-larian mengitari kamar mandi Akatsuki yang gede sambil tebar-tebaran kolor pink gambar barbienya. Imajinasinya, sih, kayak film India yang lagi kejar-kejaran mengelilingi pantai. Tapi kenyataannya...

"Oi, ngapain, tuh, bocah?" tanya Itachi jawdrop yang kebetulan lewat kamar mandi yang lagi ditempatin Sasori pintunya kagak ditutup.

"Bukannya tadi dia udah senyam-senyum sedari pulang sekolah?" tanya balik Hidan yang lagi main game bareng Deidara.

"Ketabrak mobil kali, un!" sahut Deidara. Ketiga makhluk jejadian itu hanya menghela nafas meratapi otak teman seteamnya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author :** Yo, minna! Saya gak telat update, kan? -dibacok readers- Maap kalau saya hiatus sebentar (**Readers :** Lu kate sebentar?) Maap, ya mood ngetik saya anjlok, imajinasi luber, dan di chap ini aja ceritanya rada maksa. Maap sekali lagi kalau ceritanya boring, bertele-tele, typo, etc deh. Oh, iya, maap lagi kalau di chap ini Saso-Harumi gak jadi kisseu XD.

_**Review Answer :**_

**nowan456 yoval :** _Kalau OC-mu, pasangannya sama siapa, ya? Kagak ada mungkin #KenaGaplok Saya pikirkan dulu *sok mikir serius*_

**akbar123 :** _Matur nuwun. Oke, sip!_

**Akasuna No Fuiin :** _Mepet gimana? Ceritanya, ya? Memang saya bikin supaya greget #GakNyambung_

**virman. viramancini :** _Saya cut, supaya main greget! Oke saya lanjut!_

**The Leader :** _Sip mas Bro!_

**Guest :** _Hah? Saya nggak ngerti maksud kamu, tapi oke saya lanjut ceritanya._

**Author :** Oh, iya, terima kasih bagi yang mau menjadi review setia di cerita ini juga reder setia yang senantiasa membaca FF ini dari tanggal 24 Mei 2013 sampai lebaran tahun ini -10 Agustus 2013-. Saya sekeluarga mengucapkan Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, Mohon Maaf Salah Kirim #PLAK

**.**

[τ̲̅н̲̅a̲̅и̲̅κ̲̅ ч̲̅o̲̅u̲̅] for Read and please Review

**.**

**MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN..**

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN..**


	8. Chapter Special Ulangan

**Author : **Chapter 8 update! mau tau kegilaan Akatsuki selanjutnya, silahkan baca~ gak suka ceritanya ngapain baca, aneh banget gak suka ceritanya masih tetep baca! Chapter Special Ulangan.

**Warning :** Hati-hati! Chapter ini akan berisi hal-hal super nista dan agak menjerumus ke rate M. Mohon untuk anak dibawah 0 tahun untuk tidak membacanya. Tenang saja Rate-nya tetep T, kok QaQa *4l4y*

**Disclaimer :** Akatsuki beserta Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kecuali para OC yang saya buat dan para review

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**_

* * *

**Story of Konoha High Shcool**

**Chapter 8**

**(Special Ulangan)**

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak kejadian Sasori dan Harumi moment. Sekarang ini semua murid di Konoha High School sedang menghadapi ulangan. Para member Akatsuki yang gila ini tengah teriak-teriak gaje di kelas mereka masing-masing.

Kelas XIIA

"AARGHH! Kenapa gak ada yang bilangin kalau hari ini ulangan?!" protes Pein frustasi.

"Ye, elu aja kali yang budek! Seminggu yang lalu, kan, Tsunade udah nyerocos gak karuan," sahut Nowan dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Tapi kenapa kita juga kagak tahu?!" teriak Itachi.

"Orang lu tidur sambil ileran waktu Tsunade-sama umumin" jawab Nanami pasang tampang sweatdrop lihat kelakuan temen sebangkunya ini.

"Masa, sih, bo'ong, ah!" ucap Itachi dengan nada manja yang bikin orang eneg.

"Mesti belajar cepet-cepet, nih! Bentar lagi ulangan mau dimulai!" guman Konan yang kebetulan waras.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel absurd Konoha High School berbunyi layaknya radio rusak. Siswa-siswi mulai memasuki kelas masing-masing diikuti para guru. Kelas DeiSasHidanTobi dimasuki oleh Kurenai-sensei yang membawa kertas soal-soal ulangan IPA untuk murid-murid. Naasnya kelas 12 A dimasuki oleh sesosok macan betina aka Anko-sensei yang membawa kertas soal ulangan MTK.

"Ebuset! Kenape ada macan disini?" tanya Zetsu yang langsung kena gaplok meja oleh Anko-sensei.

"Ehm.. Menjelang ulangan mohon tenang dan tidak boleh saling berdiskusi ataupun mencotek!" jelas Anko sambil membagikan kertas ulangan MTK. "Jika kalian ketahuan mencontek.." lanjutnya sambil memasang sarung tinju membuat semua murid kelas XII A nelen ludah.

"Duh! Ulangan belum mulai gue udah kebelet pipis, nih!" kata Kisame kepada Neji yang kebetulan duduk di bangku depannya.

"Hati-hati kalau ngompol di kelas bakalan diteparin Anko-sensei di jamban!" bales Neji bisik-bisik.

"Wuanjir! Sadis mamen!", Kisame goyang poco-poco.

.

Ulangan sudah dimulai. Semua siswa-siswi tampak serius mengerjakannya. Mau tahu soalnya kayak apa? Wani piro? -PLAK- Oke saya kasih tahu, lihat ketikan saya dibawah ini.

**1. Ukurlah lingkar dada Tsunade-sama dan Shizune-sensei. Berapakah selisih lingkar dada Tsunade-sama da Shizune-sensei?**

Yap, pertanya super absurd nan nista ini membuat semua murid kelas XII terpaksa lari-larian menuju ke kantor Tsunade. Mereka semua tidak mengetuk pintu kantor Tsunade, tapi langsung nerjangnya pintu sampek roboh ngebikin Tsunade nyemprotin teh yang sedang diminumnya.

Siswa-siswi yang masih berdiri didepan pintu langsung ngukur lingkar dada Tsunade. Pein dan Nowan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan cara memegang dada Tsunade yang langsung kena lempar meja oleh pemilik dada yang PeinWan pegang. Modus lo, Pein, Wan!

Shizune kebetulan lagi ngajar di kelas XF, tempatnya anak-anak pinter. Siswa-siswi absurd itu segera berlari pergi menuju kelas itu. Caranya masih sama, dengan mendobrak pintu kelas XF siswa-siswi kelas XII langsung mengukur lingkar dada Shizune.

"Besarnya 77 cm! WOI!" teriak Kakuzu sambil menulis dikertas ulangannya.

"Salah! 67 cm bego!" protes Itachi yang masih ngukur.

"Nggak 65 cm!" protes Kisame gak mau kalah.

"75 cm, tahu!" protes Zetsu juga.

"78 bro!" teriak Kankuro yang ternyata napsu juga buat ngukur lingkar dada Shizune-sensei.

"Dadanya kecil, ya!" guman Pein dengan suara keras.

"Betul! Betul! Betul! Beda banget dengan milik Tsunade-sama!" komentar Nowan yang langsung membuat Shizune-sensei pundung di pojokan karena dikatai memiliki dada yang trepes *kenyataan yang pahit*.

Selesai dengan tugas nista, siswa-siswi segera pergi menuju kelas masing-masing meninggalkan para murid di kelas XF yang masih cengo dengan tawuran dadakan di kelas mereka.

.

Mari kita lihat apa saja jawaban para anggota Akatsuki itu..

Itachi : Lingkar dada Tsunade-sama - lingkar dada Shizune-sensei = 106 cm - 67 cm = 39 cm

Kakuzu : Lingkar dada Tsunade-sama - lingkar dada Shizune-sensei = 106 cm - 77 cm = 29 cm

Kisame : Lingkar dada Tsunade-sama - lingkar dada Shizune-sensei = 106 cm - 65 cm = 41 cm

Konan : Terserahlah! (Pasrah dengan soal nista ini)

Pein : Lingkar dada Tsunade-sama - lingkar dada Shizune-sensei = 106 cm - 78 cm = 28 cm (Nyontek Kankuro)

Zetsu : Lingkar dada Tsunade-sama - lingkar dada Shizune-sensei = 106 cm - 75 cm = 31 cm

Sekian jawaban nomor satu dari sebagian member Akatsuki yang berada di kelas 12 A tersebut. Mau tahu soal nomor 2? Oke saya tuliskan.

**2. Sebanyak berapa kali, kah, Anko-sensei mengamuk dalam sehari?**

"Gile! Ini yang buat soal seneng banget bikin kita remidi!" protes Nanami yang baru aja selesai membaca soal nomer 2.

"Yang bikin soal pasti tukang suka hentai, nih!" Tepuk tangan buat teteh Konan. Dalang yang membuat soal ini adalah Kakashi-sensei dan Jiraiya si tukang hentai, Guy-sensei yang hobi banget buat soal menantang, dan satu lagi Asuma-sensei, yah, walaupun soalnya masih terbilang waras.

"Dari 5 soal cuma nomer 4 aja yang masih normal. Pasti soal nomer 4 yang bikin Asuma-sensei!" ucap Harumi sambil memandang kertas ulangan dengan ngenes.

**3. Bandingkanlah tinggi badan semut dengan tinggi tower! - Guy-sensei**

**4. 20 x 45 + 4 - 10 x 250 =... -Asuma-sensei.**

**5. Dalam setahun ada berapa buku Icha Icha Tactics yang diterbitkan? -Kakashi-sensei.**

Yah, cukup itu saja soal-soal gaje yang author dan para guru edan itu bikin. Di saat para siswa-siswi kelas XIIA sedang ngenes, Anko malah asik dengerin lagu lewat headphone yang volumenya paling banter/keras sendiri.

"_When it's you and me~ We don't need no one to tell us~ Who to be~ We'll_ _keep turning the radio~ Well it's you and I~ Just put up our Middle finger to the sky~ Let them know that we still rock n roll~ Rock n roll hey hey hey Rock n roll hey hey hey!_" Dasar guru sableng, disaat muridnya sedang bersusah-susah untuk memikirkan jawaban soal absurd bin nista, Anko malah nyanyi lagu Rock n Roll-nya Avril sambil megang sapu sebagai mic jadi-jadiannya.

"Disaat murid lagi pening, eh, tuh guru malah nyanyi lagunya Avril lagi!" protes Nanami sambil ngemut penghapus (Gile lu ndro!). "Padahal gue juga pengen dengerin lagu terbarunya Avril~" rengek Nanami membuat Konan dan Harumi nepok jidat. Ternyata oh ternyata Nanami adalah seorang fans Avril Lavigne, sama kayak author.

Readers : Gak tanyak!

.

Kita lihat sebentar suasana ulangan di kelas XIB, apakah sama seperti kelas XIIA? Sepertinya tidak. Kelas XIB tampak tenang diwajah padahal dalam hati pengen banget teriak frustasi. Kalau ngintip laci meja semua murid berjibun contekan yang dibuat semaleman ada, lengkap malah. Tapi sayang sekali, bung, contekan-contekan itu seperti tak ada gunanya. Ya, iyalah, orang soalnya aja yang bikin masih lima guru gendeng itu.

Mari kita lihat soalnya :

**1. Jelaskan bagaimana proses masuknya sp*rm* ke dalam tubuh wanita!**

Nah, lo, udah pasti ini yang bikin soal Jiraiya. Hentai banget tauk!

'Ini, sih, sama aja kayak bikin FF dengan rate M!' batin murid di kelas XI.

MIRIS! #PLAK

"Nyet! Kamvret! a$u! Gue musti bikin FF yang rate-nya M gituh!" Hidan mencak-mencak.

"Beuh! Yang jago bikin ginian pastinye si Pein!" umpat Sasori.

"Uhm, pertama pasangan pria dan wanita harus berada di ranjang, trus—" Tobi nyerocos dengan santainya.

"Polos banget lu, Bi!" Deidara teprok-teprok meja liat kepolosan Tobi yang udah overdosis. "Gimane lu bisa tahu hal-hal begituan?"

"Pein-senpai yang ngasih liat video porn* ke Tobi" jawab Tobi polos pakek banget. Deidara nepok jidat Kiba yang kebetulan duduk sebangku sama dia.

"Njir! Ngapain nepok jidat gue?! Jidat lu sendiri aja sono!", Kiba bales nepok jidat Deidara pakek sepatu. Dan akhirnya terjadi perang tepok jidat pakek sepatu.

.

Author : Oh, iye! Di KHS tempat duduknya bisa pindah-pindah setiap hari.

.

Soal nomer 1 udah beres. Mereka semua udah ngarang FF rate M dengan terpaksa. Lanjot soal nomer 2!

**2. Hitunglah tegangan listrik di sekolah kamu! Dan rasakan juga tegangannyah!**

Yang ini yang bikin Guy-sensei. Tahu, kan, Guy-sensei itu orangnya kayak gimana. Sukanya hal-hal yang greget kayak Mad Dog.

"Anying! Daripade gue mati kesetrum, mending dapet nilai jelek, deh!", Hidan udah mendelik-mendelik natep kertas nista itu.

"Hamvret! Guy-sensei mau bunuh anak-anak kelas 11!" guman Sasori jawdrop liat soal laknat itu.

"Uhk! Guy-sensei, kau telah membuat soal yang luar binasa hebat! Aku akan melaksanakan perintahmu!" Dan detik itu juga Lee masuk UGD gara-gara megang colokan listrik pakek tangan yang habis kena air.

Lee Greget!

#ApplauseForLee  
#PrayForLee  
#GaliKuburanForLee *kena timpuk Lee's fans*

Cuma orang bodo aja yang mau nurutin kemuannya Guy-sensei. Demi keselamatan penumpang, siswa-siswi kelas 11 gak ngisi nomer itu. Daripade nasib ngenes kayak Lee.

Oke, sekarang lanjut soal nomer 3.

**3. Njir, gue lagi males bikin soal, jadi tebak aja apa yang ada dipikiran gue!**

"ASDFGHJKL!", Kali ini Hidan udah benturin kepala ke meja saking stressnya.

"Hahingan! Pasti yang bikin soal Kakashi si guru males!" Sasori udah misuh-misuh gaje. Untungnya gak ketahuan Kurenai, orang Kurenai masih asik molor.

Sementara itu Kakashi-sensei jatuh dari genteng gegara kesandung amuba #MIRIS.

"Njir, sakit pisan euy!" jerit gaje Kakashi.

.Back to The Story.

**4. Jelaskan bagaimana rasanya tegangan listrik yang mempunyai kekuatan diatas 40.000 volt!**

Jelas yang bikin Guy-sensei. Murid-murid jelas nggak mau mengikuti instruksi ini. Masing sayang nyawa bro!

**5. Apakah yang dimaksud dengan lingkungan hidup?**

Yang kali ini semua murid sembah sujud. Dari sekian soal yang masih waras hanya satu soal ini. Pasti ini yang bikin Asuma-sensei. Yah, walaupun dari 5 soal yang betul cuma satu.

"Thanks to Asuma-sensei!" Semua murid udah sorak-sorak dengan backsound 'We are The Champion'.

"Asuma-sensei is the bessstt! UUUUNNNN!" tereak Deidara alay pakek banget.

"HORAY!" semua siswa kelas XIB nari-nari gaje. Kurenai yang baru pangun dari mimpinya yang lagi cipokan sama Asuma masang wajah -What?-

Sementara itu Asuma lagi jatoh kesandung berlian di tengah lapangan. Bedanya guru waras sama guru somplak ya ini. Yang waras kejatuhan berkah, yang somplak ketiban sial.

* * *

**TEEETT! TEEETT! TEEETT!** (Tumben bel KHS gak norak kayak biasanya).

"Hah! Akhirnya ulangannya selesai juga!" Sasori keluar gerbang sekolah diikuti team Akatsuki yang lainnya.

"Iya, apelagi soalnya! Pembunuhan semua!" Maksudnya Hidan bisa bunuh otak.

"Ho'oh, gilanya lagi cuma satu mata pelajaran, satu soal yang paling waras, kita pulangnya jam 3, un!" ucap Deidara sambil nyeret Tobi yang udah asik molor sambil nemplok kaki Deidara.

"Tul, banget!" setuju yang lainnya

"Yayank Konan! Dari tadi, kok, diem terus, sih!" manja Pein bikin yang lainnya mutah.

Yang merasa dipanggil hanya diam. Konan wajahnya nampak berpikir. Iya, berpikir nista #DilelepinKertas. Nggak, ding, wajahnya kayak berpikir serius pakek banget. Semuanya noleh ke arah Konan. Biasanya tuh cewek paling bawel, sekarang diem pakek sok serius.

"Oi! Nan! Kagak kesambet, kan, lu?" tanya Itachi sambil kibas-kibasin tangan di depan wajah Konan.

"..."

"Yayank Konan~ A'a Pein, kok, didiemin, sih~~"

"Njir! Nuajis banget, lu, Pein!" Hidan udah merinding disko liat kelakuan Pein.

"..."

"Nan, lu budek, ya?" tanya Zetsu yang langsung dijeburin ke got terdekat sama Konan.

"Gue kagak budek! Gue cuma lagi mikir!" semprot Konan ke team Akatsuki yang lain.

'Njir, jiwa macan garongnya keluar!' batin yang lainnya sambil pelukan satu sama lain minus Zetsu dan Konan.

"Mikir apa lu? Tumben bisa mikir!" Kali ini giliran Hidan yang kena bom kertas Konan.

"Anjrit! Gue lagi mikir nilai ulangan gue nanti, NYETT! Gimana nati kalau kita gagal ulaga gara-gara soal nista itu?! Bisa didepak kita semua dari sekolah, NYET!" sempfrot Konan pakek kuah ditambah kata 'Nyet!'.

Yang lain cengo. Mereka semua gak mikir sampai situ. Orang otak mereka dangkal semua #DiuberAkatsuki. Mereka semua langsung korek-korek kuping. Nyantai banget, bro.

"Oh, gitu aje dipikirin! Kan, nggak mungkin kalo kita didepak dari sekolah cuma gara-gara itu. kalo kita didepak anak-anak yang lainnya juga, dong!" jawab team Akatsuki yang lain minus Konan sambil korek-korek hidung.

"ASDFGHJKL! Kita itu murid yang dikasih beasiswa sama Tsunade-sama, kalo nilai ulangan kita jelek, didepaklah sudah!" semprot Konan kepada teman-temannya yang goblok itu. "Terserahlah, gue gak mau tahu kalo kita didepak dari sekolah. Gue mau bobok habis ini dan kalian jangan ganggu!" Setelah itu Konan ilang menjadi lembaran-lembaran kertas meninggalkan team Akatsuki yang ditinggal Konan dengan wajah cengonya.

"Oh," Mereka hanya garuk-garuk pipi menanggapi ucapan Konan.

"WHUAATZZ! DIDEPAK?!" Njir, dasar otak udang! Baru sadar kalo mereka mungkin bakal didepak. Kelemotan otak yang sungguh luar binasa.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Maaf semuanya~ Author lama updatenya dan chapter ini pendek. Maklum tugas numpuk tapi jarang author kerjain gegara males! Muup begete ea QaQa! Oh iya, bulan Oktober ini Author mau hiatus bentar. Iya, mau ngehadepin ulangan Mid semester. Doa'in supaya nilai ulangan author bagus. Kalau nilai ulangan author jelek laptop disita selamanya sudah!

_**Review Answer :**_

akbar123 : Oke Bro, pastinya!

The Leader : Maap lama updatenya TToTT

Hikari Kengo : Makasih udah mampir ke FF nista saya TTATT! Hehehe, awal tahu sama manga Naruto, saya pikir Sasori itu cewek, lho! Iya boleh ngefav, kok! Arigatou!

heztynha uzumaki : Iya, pasti pernah baca! Itu FF-nya Riyuki18, saya keinspirasi ide ceritanya dari situ. Tapi chapter lanjut itu hasil pemikiran somplak author, kok!

**.**

**[τ̲̅н̲̅a̲̅и̲̅κ̲̅ ч̲̅o̲̅u̲̅] for Read and please Review**

**.**

**BULAN OKTOBER AUTHOR HIATUS DULU! KARENA MAU MID SEMESTER!**


End file.
